Vidas diferentes
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: katniss es un cazador sexy, serio, solitario, y el chico que trae locas a todas las niñas del instituto, peeta es una dulce, tierna, simpática y sociable panadera que lleva enamorada de nuestro cazador desde que tiene uso de memoria, nunca han tenido contacto salvo aquel acto de humildad bajo la lluvia, pero llegan a conocerse cuando por azares del destino van a los juegos
1. Chapter 1

_**hola chicos :) miren les traigo una nueva historia pero ahora digamos que las cosas "fueron" un poco diferentes la historia es en si el libro de los juegos del hambre pero con unas alteraciones a los personajes :) vale, espero y me dejen sus reviews por que en serio me gustaría que me dieran una critica sobre la trama que empieza en este primer capitulo, ya que todavía estoy algo indecisa si continuarla o no :)**_

**Capítulo 1 "mañana de la cosecha"**

"POV Peeta"

Me levanto como la mayoría de los días, antes de que el sol salga para ayudar a mi padre, me pongo el vestido verde y mi delantal para el trabajo, recojo mi pelo rubio en una cola alta y me pongo en la cabeza una mascada para que el cabello no se salga, bajo a la cocina donde oigo que mi padre está sacando los recipientes para las mezclas, entro y lo veo, algo mayor con el pelo rubio y con ojos azules igual que yo.

-buenos días papa - lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me pongo a su lado empezando a medir la harina para preparar el pedido del alcalde.

-buenos días peeta- me contesta- ¿y tus hermanos?-

-todavía están dormidos ¿quieres que los despierte?-

-No, hay que dejarlos un poco más, hoy es la cosecha-

La cosecha, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo de solo pensar de que alguien conocido vaya al capitolio. Todos los años es lo mismo, pararnos en medio de la plaza y rezar por que nuestros nombres no sean escogidos. Lo único que hacemos, es tratar de no pensar en ello.

Pasado un rato mis hermanos bajan ya vestidos con la ropa de trabajo.

-enana porque no nos despertaste- me "regaña" Chris mi hermano mediano atrás de el llega Connor mi hermano más grande y me besa la frente

-buenos días pequeña ¿amaneciste bien? - me pregunta mientras pone su mano en mi cabeza, yo asiento con a cabeza y le doy una sonrisa, Chris hace un puchero y me abraza por los hombros y me abraza con fuerza

-oye no seas injusta, a connor bien que le sonríes y a mí ni siquiera me contestas eres mala y yo tanto que te quiero- me dice mientras hace la voz melodramática

-Ya cálmate Chris - le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo aparto de mi riéndome

-ya ,ya - connor lo abraza y se lo lleva- vamos a la bodega pulgoso, ya nos atrasamos y tenemos que traer cosas de la bodega deja a peeta trabajar que tenemos que terminar el pedido del alcalde y llevárselo antes de la cosecha- connor saca a Chris de la cocina por la parte de atrás y yo me rio, mis hermanos no se parecen mucho a mi mientras que yo tengo los ojos azules como mi padre, ellos los tienen verdes igual que mi madre, es algo raro ya que en el 12 la mayoría tienen los ojos grises o azules depende del sector en el que vivas, claro excepto los agentes de la paz ya que ellos vienen del capitolio.

Siempre me eh preguntado porque es que ellos tienen los ojos de ese color si es que aquí nadie tiene ese tipo de ojos, seguro no es tan importante.

Ya cerca del medio día terminamos el pedido del alcalde, lo pusimos en 3 cajas de cartón no eran demasiado pesadas, mis hermanos y yo tomamos una cada uno y nos dirigimos a su casa a dejarle el pedido, tocamos la puerta y madge nos abre.

-hola pasen dejen las cajas en la cocina – nos dijo mientras nos daba el paso y señalaba el lugar

- bueno madge nos vemos en la tarde en la plaza- nos empezamos a despedir pero madge me agarro del brazo y me detuvo

-hey tu adonde vas tengo algo para ti- yo me le quede viendo raro, como que para mi voltee a ver a mis hermanos que me sonreían.

- no te preocupes pequeña, yo le diré a papá que te quedaste un rato, todavía es temprano, pero no te tardes, recuerda que tienes que estar a la 1:30 en la plaza- connor y Chris se dieron media vuelta y se fueron, madre me tomo aún más fuerte del brazo y me llevo a su habitación.

Madge es una chica de mi clase en el colegio, todos pensaran, que al ser la hija del alcalde es un snob, pero solo es algo reservada, soy con la única que se junta y a lo largo del tiempo nos hemos hecho muy amigas, cuando entramos a su habitación, ella me hace sentarme en su cama y empieza a buscar algo en su armario, mientras tanto vi que ella traía un caro vestido blanco y su pelo rubio recogido en un lazo rosa, la ropa de la cosecha, después de un rato saca un vestido muy bonito, es de color azul claro, tiene un listón plateado que rodea abajo del busto y tiene un pequeño moño del lado izquierdo, tiene unos tirantes delgados y tul en ellos para cubrir los hombros, la falda llega un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, es realmente hermoso.

-Peeta ven levántate- me levanto y me acerco hasta ella, me pone el vestido por encima del cuerpo – bien te quedara perfecto- yo abro los ojos mientras ella me da el vestido

-pero madge no puedo aceptarlo, te debió haber costado muchísimo dinero- le digo devolviéndole el vestido

-no, no, no, esto es para ti es un regalo, lo vi y creí que sería perfecto para ti- me guiño el ojo y yo me sonroje- creo que te verías hermosa, así tal vez "el" se fije en ti- yo bajo la vista aún más roja si eso era posible.

-madge, como crees…- no pude terminar la frase por que el timbre nos interrumpió, madge bajo corriendo como una bala, yo la seguí y cuando llego a la puerta se me para el corazón.

- bonito vestido- oigo que dice su amigo, Gale creo que se llama, mi amiga se quedó un rato en silencio, analizando las palabras.

- bueno, tengo que estar guapa, por si acabo en el capitolio ¿no? –

-tu no iras al capitolio – le responde con frialdad, se le queda mirando a un punto fijo en su pecho- ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener?¿cinco? yo ya tenía seis con solo 12 años- el desprecio en su voz es notable, yo abrazo el vestido a mi pecho, sé que él tiene razón, la injusticia en la cosecha es notable, los de la veta tienen más probabilidades para ir a los juegos, ya que son los que piden más teselas, en cambio nosotros los comerciante, aunque no tenemos una vida de lujo, no tenemos problemas al comer, por lo tanto no tenemos tanta necesidad como ellos, me dirijo a la puerta y los veo, los dos altos fornidos, de ojos grises y cabello castaño, fácilmente se crearía que son hermanos, lo único que los diferencia es que Gale tiene el cabello corto, y él tiene una pequeña trenza en la nuca.

- no es culpa suya-

- no, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son-

-buena suerte katniss – dice madge con un deje de tristeza y le da algo de dinero yo me pongo atrás de madge para poder despedirme

- lo mismo digo- katniss se da media vuelta y se empieza a marchar, yo me le quedo viendo hipnotizada, cuando el se pierde de vista, me volteo para ver a madge que tiene unos ojos inexpresivos y mira a la dirección en la que se fueron.

-madge, yo también me voy, tengo que arreglarme, gracias por el vestido- le digo, ella solo asiente, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta, me dirijo a mi casa a toda prisa, cuando llego subo a mi habitación y dejo el vestido, voy al baño y la bañera está llena de agua caliente, me tallo el cabello y el cuerpo para quitar los restos de tierra y masa para hornear de mi cuerpo, cuando estoy lista desenredo mi pelo y me pongo un listón azul que mi padre me regalo para el primer día de clases y todas las cosechas uso, me pongo unos zapatos que eran de mi madre de joven, el vestido de madge me queda perfecto, y final mente, me pongo un poco de brillo labial, que me regalo también madge hace dos años, me vi en el espejo de mi habitación y vi en la puerta a mi padre recargado, él se acercó a mí, yo voltee a verlo y me abrazo

-te vez preciosa hija- me dijo con la barbilla apoyada ligeramente en mi cabeza- suerte hoy- me suelta y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y el planta un beso en mi frente- te esperamos a bajo- el sale de mi habitación y yo lo sigo, al bajar las escaleras en la entrada se encuentra mi madre con mis hermanos les está arreglando la ropa, cuando termina les da un abrazo a cada uno, me mira, da media vuelta y sale de la casa, ni siquiera me dirige una palabra alentadora, no sé porque mi madre nunca me ha mostrado cariño, parece que me odia aunque sea su única hija, veo como mis hermanos y mi padre me dan una sonrisa triste, cuando llego al final de las escaleras, Chris y Connor me abrazan por los hombros y me sonríen.

-wooo peeta te vez muy bonita, tendremos que estar al tanto para que nadie se propase contigo- me dijo Chris, lo que hizo que me riera por lo bajo

-no te rías peeta que esto va en serio, no vamos a dejar que ningún chico se acerque a ti, seguro que se querrán propasar contigo, eres nuestra hermanita tenemos que protegerte- Connor me guiño el ojo, yo solo sonreí, ellos siempre salían con cada cosa.

-oh espera connor recuerda que no todos, como se llama ese cazador que le gusta, ese que siempre le da a las ardillas en el ojo… mmm… creo que se llama katniss no.- yo me sonroje por lo que dijo Chris

- aaa si es cierto, tendremos que dejar que él se acerque a nuestra preciosa hermanita, cuando note lo bonita que es caerá rendido a sus pies- yo me puse roja de vergüenza y les di un codazo a los dos, que soltaron una sonora carcajada, tome a mi padre del brazo para irnos, el solo me daba una sonrisa nerviosa, mis hermanos se calmaron un poco y nos siguieron.

Al llegar a la plaza mis padres se fueron a la zona donde se encuentran los adultos y niños que no pueden ser tributos, mientras mis hermanos y yo vamos al registro, cuando me dirijo a mi lugar veo como katniss y su hermanita van llegando, él se arrodilla y acaricia la mejilla de la niña, luego le da un fuerte abrazo y le besa la frente, veo como se separan y el en todo momento está al pendiente de ella, se nota que es lo más importante para él.

Poco antes de que el reloj da las dos todos estamos en nuestros lugares, estoy con el grupo de chicas de mi edad, puedo ver a Prim, la hermanita de Katniss unos lugares más adelante, y si volteo a mi derecha puedo verlo, tiene los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido "típico de él ". El alcalde Undersee y Effie Trinket murmuran entre sí, y miran preocupados el asiento vacío. Y a las dos en punto, el alcalde empieza a leer a misma tartaleta de todos los años. Después nos da una lista de los habitantes del distrito doce que han ganado los juegos, solo hemos tenido 2 en setenta y cuatro años y el único que queda con vida es un hombre barrigón y alcohólico que va llegando y se desploma en la silla que estaba vacía, su nombre : Haymitch Ambernaty.

El alcalde parece preocupado, ya que esto se está transmitiendo en vivo, trata de desviar la atención de nuestro fatal mentor a la cosecha presentando a Effie, ella con la misma energía y felicidad de siempre se pone en frente del micrófono

-¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte!- volteo a ver alrededor y puedo notar como todos se tensan al oírla decir "¡ las damas primero ¡ " Effie se acerca a la pecera de cristal con los nombres de las chicas, y lo único en lo que puedo hacer es rezar por que no sea yo.

Effie tomo una del montón y se acerca otra vez al micrófono, desdobla el papel con mucho cuidado y me percato de que no soy yo si no

-Primrose Everdeen


	2. la pradera

_**Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, siento que en el primero no explique muy bien la apariencia de katniss así que aquí lo hago, y les quiero dar gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review el capítulo anterior y ponerme en alertas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia. Gracias a Katty, shiji , akatsuki y ane- potter17, gracias chicas por sus comentarios, también a todos los que dieron me gusta y comentaron a la historia en Facebook porque si lo ven en ambos lados no se preocupen yo les pedi que la publicaran ahí. Sin más les dejo el capítulo **_

**Capítulo 2 "la pradera"**

"POV Katniss"

Cuando me despierto por la mañana siento un bulto a lado de mi en la cama, es Prim, seguro tubo pesadillas, pues claro es día de cosecha y es su primer año, le acaricio la frente y me levanto, me pongo unos pantalones, camisa, y las botas y la cazadora de mi padre, cuando estoy a punto de salir, su dulce voz me detiene.

-¿a dónde vas katniss?- me doy vuelta y regreso a la cama me siento en ella y le acaricio la cabeza

-voy a un encargo vuelve a dormir, cuando despiertes no tardare en volver- le sonrió y ella se recuesta otra vez.

Salgo de la habitación y llego a la cocina, bajo un tazón saco un pedacito de queso de cabra que nos regaló de Prim por el día de la cosecha, lo ponemos ahí para mantenerlo lejos de los ratones. Al salir de a casa me dirijo a la valla electrificada que está en os límites del distrito, me acerco y agudizo el oído para verificar que no tenga corriente, por lo general solo tenemos un par de horas de electricidad y es durante la noche, pero nunca está de más verificar, cuando me aseguro de que no lo está me escondo detrás de unos arbustos, me tiro al suelo y me arrastro por el suelo para cruzarla, ya del otro lado me infiltro entre los árboles y cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos de un tronco hueco saco un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, eran de mi padre, las fabricaba, seguro con esto hubiera ganado mucho dinero pero las armas en el distrito 12 están prohibidas.

Al agarrar el arco entre mis manos, llega la tranquilidad, la textura de la madera, la flexibilidad de estas, me hacen sentir seguro, a salvo, me recuerdan a mi padre.

Llego a una zona un poco despejada y ahí lo veo, noto como se me relajan los músculos aún más, ahí sentado en una roca en el lugar donde nos encontramos todas las mañanas, está mi mejor amigo, la única persona en el mundo con quien me puedo mostrar como soy… Gale.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca él se voltea como si sintiera mi presencia, me sonríe de forma arrogante y palmea un lugar a su lado para que me siente, yo sonrió y me siento en el lugar donde me indica.

-hola Catnip- me saluda, yo frunzo el ceño y le doy una mirada de reproche, en realidad me llamo Katniss pero cuando nos conocimos mi voz temblaba tanto que no se escuchaba bien, y entonces se convirtió en mi apodo oficial después de un tiempo.

Cuando el vio mi cara soltó una sonora carcajada, le di un golpe en el hombro y empecé a reír con él. Después de un rato nos calmamos y nos recostamos en la hierba.

-mira lo que case- me dice, voltee a verlo y en una de sus manos traía un pan atravesado por una flecha, yo me rio de nuevo, es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las raciones rancias y planas que hacemos con nuestra dotación de cereales. Lo tomo y le quito la flecha, a través del agujero de la corteza lo huelo y se me hace agua la boca. El pan bueno como este es para ocasiones especiales.

-umm todavía está caliente- digo, debe haber ido a la panadería muy temprano para cambiarlo por otra cosa- ¿Cuánto te costó?-

-solo una ardilla, creo que el viejo estaba sentimental esta mañana, hasta me deseo buena suerte-

-Bueno creo que todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy- comento poniendo los ojos en blanco- Prim nos dejo queso- le digo mostrándole la barrita que tome en la mañana

-gracias Prim- dice con un gesto exagerado saca su cuchillo y yo corto un poco de vallas silvestres de un arbusto que estaba cerca, partimos el pan por la mitad, y cada uno en su pedazo le unta un poco de queso y le pone algunas vallas – nos daremos un verdadero festín- se pone a imitar el asentó del capitolio, y los gestos de Effie Trinket - ¡casi se me olvida, Felices juegos del hambre- toma una de las vallas- y que la suerte…! – me lanza una y yo la atrapo con mi boca.

- ¡este siempre, siempre de su lado! – concluyo con la misma efusividad

Después de un rato disfrutando el desayuno, nos hundimos en un silencio cómodo, no dejo de pensar en que pasara por la tarde, si voy a los juegos, si Prim va a los juegos, no sé qué haría, Prim me necesita, y yo la necesito a ella.

-sabes podríamos hacerlo, huir, internarnos en el bosque- me dice Gale rompiendo el silencio

-nos atraparían- le respondo cansado, el nunca deja esta ilusión sabiendo que es inútil.

-puede que no, si seguimos ese sendero- me dice señalando unas montañas a lo lejos

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente, el voltea la cara para ver el cielo, yo hago lo mismo, ya que mi incomodidad sobre el tema es notoria, él sabe que no podemos dejar a nuestras familias, son demasiados.

-vamos al lago a pescar- me contesta finalmente mientras me mira a la cara- así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque, atraparemos algo bueno para la cena-.

A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras, y lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro del distrito 12 que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a esta hora en día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno, y otros 2 por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina.

Una vez terminados los negocios en el mercado, vamos a la casa del alcalde, llegamos por la puerta trasera, para venderle la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio.

Su hija Madge abre la puerta, va en mi clase en el colegio, no la conozco muy bien, ya que nunca hemos hablado, casi siempre está sola, yo digo que es algo reservada, y además con la única chica con la que la he visto es con "ella".

Hoy a cambiado el soso uniforme por un vestido blanco, y lleva su pelo recogido en un lazo rosa.

-bonito vestido-dice Gale

Madge se le queda viendo, mientras trata de averiguar si es un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. Yo escucho que alguien va llegando y a espaldas de Madge la veo, tiene el pelo recogido en una cola y una mascada, tiene puesto un vestido verde que hace que su piel se vea aún más pálida, parece una muñeca, delicada, tímida, se parece mucho a Prim, noto que trae algo sujeto con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, noto que va a voltear la mirada y me vuelvo a concentrar en mi mejor amigo y en la hija del alcalde.

-Tu no irás al Capitolio – dice Gale con desprecio, fija su mirada en el pequeño adorno circular que tiene en el pecho, es de oro puro, de bella factura, serviría para darle de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses.

-ya vasta Gale, no es su culpa- le digo ya que si lo dejo descargara toda su furia contra Madge.

- no, no es culpa de nadie, las cosas son como son.- apostilla Gale

-buena suerte Katniss – me dice Madge y me pone el dinero de las fresas en la mano

-lo mismo digo- le contesto mientras veo disimuladamente a sus espaldas para ver a Peeta, que tiene la mirada baja, doy media vuelta y camino para alcanzar a Gale que ya se ha adelantado.

Mientras caminamos lo mirto a la cara, todavía está ardiendo debajo de esa expresión glacial, su ira me parece inútil, y aunque estoy de acuerdo con el ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio?

Gale y yo nos dividimos el botín que conseguimos en el día

-nos vemos en la plaza- le digo

-claro, ponte algo decente- me dice con sorna, yo solo le sonrió de la misma forma y me dirijo a casa. Al llegar veo a mi madre y a Prim listas para salir, mi madre trae un vestido seguro de sus días de boticaria, y Prim trae uno también de mi madre, seguro de cuando era niña, le queda un poco grande por lo que se le sale la blusa por atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente, me tallo lo más que puedo para quitarme toda la tierra y el sudor del bosque, incluso me lavo el pelo. Cuando termino, en mi habitación se encuentra uno de los trajes de mi padre, sus zapatos que uso en su boda.

-¿estás segura?- le pregunto ya que las cosas de mi padre siempre las ha atesorado mucho.

-claro que si, además Prim quiere acomodarte tu cabello- me dice, yo asiento con la cabeza y ella sale de la habitación para dejarme solo y poder cambiarme. Cuando me veo en el espejo no me reconozco, mi pelo demasiado largo para ser un hombre, la ropa tan elegante que traigo puesta, en definitiva este no soy yo.

-te ves muy guapo-oigo a Prim que está sentada en la cama, no la oí entrar.

-gracias patito- le digo mientras volteo para encaminarme también en la cama- tú te ves muy hermosa- cuando estoy en frente de ella le doy un beso en la frente, le sonrió, y me siento espaladas a ella. Siento como ella con un peine cepilla mi cabello que me llega un poco más debajo de los hombros, y después lo empieza a trenzar.

Cuando termina me levanto, y me arrodillo frente a ella.

-arréglate esa cola patito- le digo mientras meto a camisa que se le sale de la falda y ella dice un gracioso "cuack". Salimos de la casa con mi madre y nos dirigimos a la plaza, cuando estábamos a unos pasos de llegar al registro siento como Prim empieza a agitarse, y va ralentizando su paso, la llevo un poco lejos procurando que no nos vean.

-tranquila, sh no te preocupes, solo te sacaran tantita sangre, dolerá un poco, pero solo será eso, nos veremos después cuando todo esto se acabe- le sonrió mientras le vuelvo a besarle la frente, la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al registro, la dejo en el lugar que le toca y yo voy al mío, no sin antes decirle otra vez que todo saldrá bien.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar, el alcalde y Effie Trinket están murmurando algo entre sí, una de las sillas de tres que hay en el escenario esta vacía, cuando el reloj da las dos el alcalde empieza a leer, la misma historia de todos los años, la revolución, sus consecuencias, los juegos, y como gracias a ellos llegamos a la paz.

Cuando termina de leer la lista de los habitante del 12 que han ganado en los juegos, llega Haymitch Ambernaty, un viejo borracho y barrigón que se tambalea en el escenario y se tira en la silla vacía, él es el único vencedor con vida que queda de los dos que hemos tenido.

El alcalde trata de traer de vuelta la atención a la cosecha ya que esto se televisa en vivo por todo Panem, presentando a Effie.

Ella con la misma energía dice atreves del micrófono "¡felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado" va a la urna de las chicas y saca una papeleta, con ella en mano, cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños "por favor no, por favor que no sea Prim".

Pero al parecer dios me odia, por que oigo como Effie dice.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!- lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo pudo haber sucedido esto Prim tenía solo una boleta, veo como mi hermanita camina temblando en medio de la plaza. A empujones llego a el centro y grito su nombre, ella voltea y trata de correr hacia a mí pero unos agentes de la paz se lo impiden, yo trato de llegar a ella pero más agentes de la paz me bloquean el paso, desesperado trato de esquivarlos, pero me es imposible, siento una impotencia tan grande al no poder hacer nada por mi hermanita.

Los agentes me sueltan cuando ven que una chica de pelo rubio, llega igual al centro de la plaza y grita a todo pulmón

-¡Me presento voluntaria! – la veo que se dirige al escenario, y cuando esta de frente es que la reconozco, abro mis ojos como platos, al verla salvar a mi familia otra vez.- mi nombre es Peeta Mellark-.

Demonios no otra vez.


	3. el tren

**Hola otra vez, me emocione tanto leyendo sus reviews , los me gusta y publicaciones que hicieron en la página de Facebook que me dieron ganas de escribir, y aquí les tengo el capítulo 3 mucho más rápido, y como estoy teniendo problemas en la prepa ¬¬ ( me metieron en un problema en el que ni siquiera sabía que paso hasta que me inculparon malditas viejas X( ) no podre actualizar tan rápido pero lo intentare :D. gracias a todos los que le dan me gusta y a ellas que pusieron alerta, y favoritos, también a Katty, ane-potter17, katyms13, y a nessie black 10. Ustedes hacen que m e den ganas de escribir. **

**Capítulo 3 "El tren"**

"POV Peeta"

O no…

Abro mis ojos como platos y fijo mi mirada en el montón de chicas de 12 años, la alcanzo a ver un poco, noto como temblorosa sale del lugar y se para en el camino que hay en el centro de la plaza, y camina lentamente hacia el escenario, volteo a verlo a él que desesperado, sale a empujones de su grupo y grita el nombre de su hermanita, noto como unos agentes de la paz los toman para no dejarlos acercarse, y los alejan poco a poco.

No, no, esto no puede estar pasando, ella no puede ir, eso le destrozaría, miro hacia todos lados, desesperada por buscar una solución, al final, mientras aprieto mis puños, me dirijo al centro de la plaza con trabajo, siento la mirada de todos cuando llego y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA!- los agentes de la paz los sueltan y me escoltan al escenario, trato de mantener la cabeza en alto mientras subo, pero los nervios no me dejan, mis manos tiemblan y Effie me toma del brazo, y casi saltando de la felicidad me lleva al centro y me pone enfrente del micrófono.

-oo este día es maravilloso, les presento a la primera voluntaria del distrito 12, cuál es tu nombre- me dice con ese asentó del capitolio tan molesto y con esa alegría tan suya.

-Peeta Mellark – digo en un susurro, miro al público y en medio de la plaza veo a mis hermanos paralizados, con los ojos muy abiertos, parece como si quisieran llegar a mí, pero están absortos en la impresión, miro más atrás, veo como Katniss abraza a su hermanita con mucha fuerza, se para y le dice algo a Gale que está a lado suyo, él se lleva a Prim, y Katniss fija su mirada directamente en la mía, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda no puedo quitar mi vista de sus ojos, pero lo hago cuando Effie dice "ahora los hombres", me congelo, mi cuerpo entero me tiembla, cierro los ojos y pido que no sea ni mis hermanos ni Katniss, por favor que no sea ninguno.

Antes de que Effie pueda decir algo un grito nos detiene.

-¡Alto!- todos lo miran, yo incluida, está enfrente de mis hermanos, con los puños cerrados y un semblante decidido- no hace falta que lo digas soy voluntario- todos se quedan callados, yo ahogo un gemido, mis hermanos se miran entre sí, Gale retiene a Prim que grita desesperada el nombre de su hermano, Effie boquea, el presidente cruza os brazos, y Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas.

-mmm bueno creo que este día nos hemos dejado llevar de la emoción y hemos olvidado el protocolo, primero tenemos que tener al seleccionado y luego pedir voluntarios.- escusa Effie que parece algo nerviosa.

-déjalos- dice el presidente Undersee – si quieren ir a los juegos déjalos, no veo por que impedírselos si tanto lo desean.- continua tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

- bueno no hay ningún impedimento así que, muchacho ven vamos- lo anima a subir al escenario, cuando está arriba lo sitúa alado de mi.-bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta.

-Katniss Everdeen –

-bueno les presento a sus tributos de este año, ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! – grita con entusiasmo y empieza a aplaudir, pero nadie le sigue, en lugar de eso, todos llevan sus tres dedos medios de la mano izquierda a su boca y luego la levantan señalándonos, el símbolo de respeto en los distritos.

Haymitch se para de un salto, riéndose, y nos rodea los hombros a ambos.

-mírenlos, mírenlos bien, me gusta, y mucho, ellos tienen coraje, más que todos ustedes- grita señalando a los demás habitantes del distrito- más que todos ustedes- vuelve a gritar pero ahora soltándonos y señalando una cámara, ¿se refiere a la audiencia?¿al capitolio?, creo que nunca lo sabremos por que se cae del escenario.

Se llevan a Haymitch en una camilla, y a nosotros dos nos llevan al edificio de justicia, antes de que nos vayamos veo la papeleta que Effie traía antes, la rejunto curiosa por saber quién hubiera venido con migo si katniss no se ofrecía voluntario.

Abro mis ojos como platos, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento un agradecimiento enorme hacia ese chico.

El nombre de la papeleta es… Chris Mellark.

Nos meten a ambos en habitaciones separadas, este tiempo lo utilizaremos para que nos vengan a despedir. Primero entran mis hermanos, ambos azotando la puerta, corren a abrazarme.

-porque demonios lo hiciste – me grita Chris cuando me suelta.

-vamos Chris no te hagas el tonto sabemos porque lo hizo- dice Connor yo bajo la mirada, ambos lo saben.

-no podía dejar que ella fuera a los juegos, eso lo hubiera destrozado- las lágrimas vuelven a llegar- eso lo hubiera destrozado- rompo en llanto, cubro mi cara con mis manos para tratar de retenerlo, pero sé que es imposible.

-ya, ya, tranquila pequeña- siento los brazos de mis hermanos rodearme, y las palabras de confort de Connor me tranquilizan un poco, los abrazo como puedo a los dos y ellos me abrazan aún más fuerte.

-eres una idiota- oigo a Chris- una idiota muy valiente- noto como se le quiebra la voz, me suelto otra vez de ellos y veo por primera vez en mi vida a mis hermanos llorar, - no puedo creer que todo el tiempo que pasamos cuidándote, hoy se vaya a la basura- grita Chris mientras se voltea para tratar de que no lo vea- no puedo creer que nuestra pequeña hoy se vaya y nosotros no podamos hacer nada.-

-te pediría que trataras con todas tus fuerzas regresar- le sigue un poco más calmado Connor, pero el también tartamudea un poco por el llanto- pero no creo que quieras ¿verdad?- y el tiene razón, ni siquiera lo intentare, porque él ha venido con migo, y hare todo lo que este en mi poder por regresarlo.

- no, no lo hare – el asiente, y me braza yo le devuelvo el abrazo, oigo a lo lejos como Chris vuelve a gritar, cuando Connor se separa, Chris me abraza inmediatamente aun llorando. Nos abrazamos sabiendo que no nos volveremos a ver, que este es un adiós definitivo, y que nada volverá a ser igual.

Los agentes de la paz les dicen que el tiempo ha acabado, y a rastras los sacan, en seguida de ellos entran mis padres, mi papa me abraza al igual que mis hermanos, me da una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-creo que este es el adiós verdad- yo asiento con la cabeza y el baja la mirada- este tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, creo que fue apenas ayer cuando te lleve a tu primer día de escuela- o no las lágrimas de nuevo- ten esto es para el camino, sé que no es mucho pero es para que te recuerden a casa- el me extiende una pequeña bolsa de galletas, hay varias, de chocolate, vainilla, con nueces etc. Son todas las galletas que solía hacer con papa. Llorando ambos nos abrazamos, él dice que siempre me va a recordar, que de algún modo él tiene la esperanza de que nos volvamos a ver.

Cuando nos separamos, veo a mi madre, que esta parada en el marco de la puerta, no veo nada en su mirada, ni tristeza, ni preocupación, ni siquiera un deje de alguna emoción.

-adiós- me dice simplemente

-adiós- le contesto con un nudo en la garganta, no puedo creer que ni siquiera ahora, sea capaz de darme un abrazo.

- por fin el distrito doce tendrá un vencedor- y sé que no se refiere a mí, bajo la mirada para ocultar la decepción y las lágrimas que me aquejan, porque no quiero que ella las vea, no quiero que alguien desconocido me vea en esta etapa, porque eso es lo que ella es una desconocida, ella ni siquiera puede considerarse mi madre.

Al final cuando ellos salen, entra Madge, se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano, nos quedamos así un rato, sin decir nada, solo sosteniéndonos la mano, como si con ese gesto ella demostrara todo el apoyo que me da.

-oye- me dice con una voz queda rompiendo el silencio- sabes algo eso de haya afuera ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida- abro mis ojos, no pensé que ella me diría esto.- ten – lleva la mano a su vestido y desprende un pequeño broche de él, lo toma y me lo entrega, cuando lo veo, descubro que es un sinsajo de oro puro, está dentro de un aro y parece como si su pico fuera atravesado por una flecha, lo miro sorprendida y trato de regresárselo pero ella niega con la cabeza- no tú lo mereces más que yo, esta insignia perteneció a mi tía Mayslee, ella también fue a los juegos, y creo que ahora lo tendrás que llevar tu, por favor Peeta, llévalo, quiero que esto te recuerde a tu hogar, a mí, a tu familia, y que siempre hay esperanza aun en lo más oscuro, sé que tu harás todo lo posible por que el vuelva a casa con los que ama, y por eso quiero dártelo, porque sé que tú nunca te rendirás, y esto te ayudara a no hacerlo- veo la decisión en sus ojos, y esta vez no lloro, si no que le doy una sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente, le susurro un "gracias" al oído antes de que los agente de la paz le digan que se tiene que ir. Me dedica una última sonrisa, y cuando sale, me quedo en el sofá sentada, esperando a que me llamen para irnos al capitolio.

Cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, me sorprendo al no ver a un agente, si no a la pequeña Prim, tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ella corre y me abraza muy fuerte, me quedo en chok al verla aquí con migo, sola.

Al soltarme, me agacho para quedar a su altura, tiene el semblante decidido y me mira fijamente, no sé qué decirle, ni siquiera sé porque está aquí.

-muchas gracias – me dice al fin- gracias por todo, por favor cuida de mi hermano – me suplica- él es obstinado, y muy solitario, y seguramente no acepte ayuda de nadie, por favor no lo dejes solo- yo abro mis ojos por la petición de la niña, en definitiva sé que haré todo lo que me ha pedido.

-no te preocupes, lo are, yo cuidare de el- le doy una sonrisa y la abrazo, y le aseguro que su hermano regresara, ella me suelta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- sabes mi hermano siempre te miraba al salir de clases, ahora ya sé porque lo hacía, nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer es decirte que siempre te lo agradeceré- Prim por fin sale de la habitación y me deja sola, yo me siente otra vez y bajo mi cabeza, no sé qué pensar, esa niña es muy valiente e inteligente, ya sé porque Katniss le tiene tanto cariño.

Por fin llegan los agentes de la paz para escoltarnos al tren que nos llevara al capitolio. El ten es inmensamente grande, Effie nos deja en una sala muy elegante y se excusa para ir a buscar a Haymitch dejándonos solos.

Concentro mi mirada en mis piernas, evitando mirarlo, nos quedamos a si varios minutos, decido voltear un poco, solo para saber qué hace, pero cuando levanto la mirada, me encuentro con su mirada gris penetrante, un escalofrió me recorre, quiero alejar la mirada, pero no puedo, su mirada no me deja, él se acerca a mí y me penetra.

-porque…- trata de decir pero alguien entra a la sala y él se aleja, yo volteo a ver y me encuentro con un Haymitch, borracho

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí…-


	4. Haymitch Ambernaty

**Capítulo 4 "Haymitch Ambernaty"**

POV "Peeta"

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- ambos volteamos bruscamente y nos encontramos con un hombre todo desarreglado, de piel morena y ojos grises tal y como las personas de la veta.

-bueno chicos solo les quiero que acaban de firmar un pacto con la muerte, ja , no puedo creer lo que hicieron haya afuera, me gusta, tienen coraje pero les aseguro que no durarían ni un día en la arena.- nos dice mientras agarra una de las botellas que están en una mesa cerca de él, la huele y parece que le gusta y se va.

Yo me quedo sorprendida, no creí que nuestro primer encuentro con el fuera tan… mediocre. Volteo a ver a katniss, tiene los puños apretados, y la cara tensa, siento un poco de miedo al verlo.

De repente se pone de pie, tirando la silla tras de el y empieza a caminar por donde se fue Haymitch

-¿qué haces?- le pregunto mientras lo alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo, el me ve todavía con el semblante furioso

- voy ir a hablar con el- me dice con la voz llena de furia, se suelta de mi agarre pero lo vuelvo a sostener- ¡¿qué quieres?! – me grita

- no hagas ninguna estupidez- el me mira con los ojos abiertos- esta borracho, ahora no lograras sacarle nada, y si lo matas no tendremos a nadie quien nos ayude- le digo mientras le suelto el brazo, el me mira sorprendido, luego tranquiliza su mirada y asiente, en ese momento entra Effie diciendo que nos preparemos para la cena. Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros compartimientos.

Al entrar al mío me quedos plasmada, es muy lujoso, una gran cama con un edredón hermoso de color verde, abro el armario y encuentro muchísima ropa muy bonita, también tengo un baño muy grande y bonito, decido darme una ducha de agua caliente, en nuestro distrito no tenemos agua caliente a menos que la hirvamos, y debo admitir que la sensación es refrescante y relajante, es como una lluvia de verano pero caliente, cuando salgo, abro mi armario, y saco un vestido sencillo color verde, me recuerda al que uso, bueno, usaba con mi papá en la panadería. De repente me llego el recuerdo de la insignia de Madge, de mi vestido la desprendí y me la puse, Salí y me dirigí al vagón comedor, Katniss y Effie ya se encontraban en el, me senté a lado de él, y nos empezaron a servir la cena, al parecer Effie y Katniss se sintieron relajados al ver que no aparecía Haymitch.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos a ver las entrevista, vemos poco a poco las ceremonias de los demás distritos, unos rostros se me quedan grabados más que otros, una chica con cara de diablillo y un chico monstruoso que se ofreció voluntario del distrito dos, una chica pelirroja del 5, un chico cojo del 10, y una pequeña niña del 11 de doce años, era morena y con unos rizos incontrolables, y a pesar de eso me recuerda a Prim, y luego llega el 12, cuando me ofrezco voluntaria, el alboroto que cause, y después la interrupción de katniss, después de esto llega la caída de Haymitch.

-su mentor tiene que aprender mucho sobre la presentación y comportamiento en televisión- dice Effie algo molesta.

-estaba borracho- digo sin poder empezar a reírme- se emborracha todos los años- recuerdo que todos los años es lo mismo, el aparece en estado de ebriedad

- más bien todos los días- me sigue katniss y ambos nos seguimos riendo Effie pone mala cara, y entra Haymitch a la habitación

-o me e perdido la cena- dice arrastrando las palabras, y entonces vomita de cara en la alfombra y cae encima de la porquería. Effie exclama y sale rodeando a nuestro mentor.

Nosotros paramos de reír, y lo ayudamos a levantarse, en un acuerdo silencioso lo llevamos a su compartimento.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare- le digo a katniss que niega con la cabeza y me ayuda a meterlo en la bañera

- no, te ayudare, lo mejor será tratar de limpiar toda esta cosa, ve por algo de ropa y toallas en lo que lo limpio- yo solo asentí y salí corriendo, busque entre la ropa y le saque unos pantalones limpios y una camisa blanca de botones, entre al baño y en unos estantes había varias toallas, entro al compartimento donde se encuentra la bañera y veo como katniss que trae las mangas de la camisa arremangada y anda lavando la espalda de Haymitch.

-mmmm katniss, te dejo las cosas en la repisa- el asiente y yo dejo todo le digo "te espero a fuera" mientras salgo casi corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedo con la espalda recargada en la puerta, y alcanzo a oír unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación, agudizo el oído, pero no alcanzo a distinguir bien, después oigo pasos y después de un rato se abre la puerta. Siento como caigo de espaldas pero un cuerpo me retiene, volteo y ve que es katniss que sale de la habitación, me enderezo y dejo que el cierre la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto

-ya mejor, se quedó dormido en cuanto lo acosté, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- asiento con la cabeza y me voy a mi compartimiento. Al llegar me quedo dormida al instante.

A la mañana siguiente Effie me despierta gritando que hoy sería un día "muy muy importante" cuando llego al comedor encuentro a Haymitch sentado me siento en frente de el y me sirven un líquido café claro, lo pruebo y sabe realmente delicioso, le vuelvo a dar otro sorbo y tomo un panecillo.

-jaja tranquila preciosa, hay mas no tienes que atragantarte, se llama chocolate caliente- me dice Haymitch burlonamente, yo me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, oigo que alguien entra a la habitación y veo que es Katniss, se sienta a lado mío y veo que le sirven una taza de chocolate noto como él lo mira extrañado y yo me rio un poco, creo que es común en nosotros, jamás vimos algo tan lujoso.

- es chocolate caliente- le sonrió- anda pruébalo, es realmente delicioso – él le toma un sorbo, y aunque ya le han servido más comida, él no le hace caso hasta que se bebe todo el chocolate y vuelvo a mi desayuno, corto trocitos de pan y los remojo en el chocolate.

- entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?- le pregunta katniss

-¿quieres un consejo? Sigan vivos- responde Haymitch y empieza a reírse a carcajadas, siento como me pongo roja de la ira, como se atreve a burlarse de nosotros, esto no es fácil, y el debería de saberlo, me levanto de un salto pero katniss en más rápido y le tira el vaso de licor de la mano, el cual se vuelve añicos, Haymitch duda un momento, y después le suelta un puñetazo, que aunque lo des-estabiliza no lo tira al suelo, él se lo regresa, y cuando Haymitch se lo va a devolver me pongo en medio de ellos.

Tomo su brazo y lo tuerzo, de tal manera que lo dejo inmovilizado con el brazo sobre su espalda, al ver como se retuerce lo dejo y cae al suelo de buces, yo me alejo y me pongo a lado de katniss, Haymitch se sienta y se nos queda viendo

-vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Me tocaron un par de luchadores este año?- katniss se va hacia la mesa y con un pañuelo lleno de hielos se lo lleva a la mandíbula que se está empezando a poner roja- no déjalo- yo lo miro mal, como que lo deje se e hinchara- los demás pensaran que te has peleado con otro tributo-

-eso va contra las reglas – responde katniss

-solo si te atrapan, ese moretón dirá que has luchado y no te han atrapado, mucho mejor – se devuelve hacia a mí- bien preciosa, ya veo que no eres exactamente una princesita, pero- vuelve la vista a katniss- tu chico, ¿qué más tienes que esa fuerza bruta?- pregunta, Katniss duda un poco pero al fin, toma un cuchillo y lo lanza a la pared, el cual se queda clavado justo en medio de dos tablillas, yo me quedo muy sorprendida al ver su gran talento, Haymitch sonríe y se sienta de nuevo- a ver , vengan aquí los dos - nos dirigimos a él y nos analiza con la mirada – muy bien, no está todo perdido, parece que están en buena forma, y cuando se encarguen de ustedes los estilistas, estarán muy atractivos, bien are un trato con ustedes, si prometen no entrometerse con mi bebida, yo prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga – me quedo pensando, esto es mejor que nada así que asiento con la cabeza.

Noto como katniss también asiente y después hace el ademan de querer decir algo, pero Haymitch lo detiene

-tranquilo chico, cada cosa a su tiempo, pronto llegaremos a la estación, y los dejaran en manos de los estilistas, no les va a gustar lo que les hagan, pero pase lo que pase no se resistan – me quedo pensando en todo lo que nos podrían hacer ahí dentro, debe ser muy malo para que Haymitch nos diga que no hagamos nada en contra de eso.

Después de un rato siento como el tren va frenando me dirijo a la ventana y veo al gran capitolio, es inmenso, cuando falta poco, empiezo a ver a muchísima gente que nos está saludando, yo también los saludo, es mejor conseguir patrocinadores, y creo que esto ayudaría, volteo a ver a katniss que se encuentra a lado mío con una cara de pocos amigos.

-sonríe, tienes que ganarte al público, y tal vez alguien de ellos es rico y decida ayudarnos- el me mira aun con su ceño fruncido y se va de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aprieto mis dientes al sentir el dolor que provoca la "depilación con cera" como oí que llamaban a la cosa que me hacían

-ups lo siento- dice una mujer con pelo color turquesa, creo que su nombre era venia- es que tienes mucho pelo, pero no te preocupes, este es el último vale- yo asiento y cierro los ojos, siento el dolor punzante, llevo más de tres horas en el centro de renovación y todavía no he conocido a mi estilista, al parecer me vera hasta que Venia, Flavius y Octavia se encarguen de quitar lo más notable, como mi cabello, uñas, piel , me han quitado casi todo rastro de piel corporal incluidas mis partes más íntimas, excepto mis cejas, a ellas simplemente las delinearon y dieron forma , me siento muy incómoda.

-mmm chicos, siento que la piel me arde- les digo algo apenada

- o no te preocupes cielo, ahora lo arreglaremos- me sonríe Octavia, que al instante empieza a frotar con una loción que me relaja –bien te ve hermosa pequeña-

-gracias- le respondo sonrojada

-saben ahora sin tanto pelo eres realmente bonita, bueno creo que ya podemos llamarlo-

Los miembros de preparación salen corriendo, son algo graciosos, ya que se comportan como niños, después de unos minutos, entra una persona, al parecer será mi estilista, se acerca a mí y me tiende la mano.

-hola mi nombre es Cinna, y seré tu estilita- me sonríe yo le estrecho la mano, y después el me examina detenidamente, me siento algo incomoda, ya que estoy completamente desnuda.

-soy Peeta, eres nuevo verdad, no recuerdo haberte visto antes- le digo, ya que es menos extravagante que los demás, lo único resaltante es el delineador dorado en sus parpados-

-si este es mi primer año- me responde sonriente

-y te dieron el distrito 12-

-lo pedí expresamente, porque no te pones la bata, y hablamos un momento.- yo asiento y me pongo la bata él se sienta enfrente de mi-bien hablemos de tu traje, como sabes es costumbre vestirlos a juego con su distrito, y la estilista de tu compañero, Katniss, y yo planeamos vestirlos a juego-

Empiezo a recordar los vestuarios que llevan años anteriores, siempre nos visten con un mono de mineros, y un año hicieron que los tributos fueran completamente desnudos.

-entonces nos vestirán de mineros- le digo esperanzada

-no lo creo, ella y yo pensamos que es algo muy simple y para unas personas que han sido tan valientes, no creo que merezcan algo tan simple como eso, así que en vez de concentrarnos en los mineros, nos concentraremos en el carbón- "demonios iré desnuda" pienso al ver su pequeña sonrisa- y ¿qué se crea con el carbón?, se crea el fuego, no te dará miedo el fuego o si Peeta-al ver mi expresión, el sonríe ampliamente y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

**Bueno chicas se los dejo hasta aquí, perdón por no poder subir nuevo cap., pero las maestras de la prepa me odian, en el problema que me involucraron resulta que nada mas era para hacer de testigo y yo ya estaba toda asustada T^T. pero bueno en fin, se acercan las vacaciones y tendré un poco más de tiempo, así que no desesperen, les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me siguen y me han dejado review, gracias a esas personitas de Facebook que me leen, y pues gracias a katyms13 que se ofreció también a hacer una imagen para el fic lo cual me hace casi darme un infarto, a nessie black 10 a Katty y a Charlotte Everdeen , chicas las quiero tanto y gracias por leer **

**Atte: Kary o yukikanda como quieran XD**


	5. desfile de tributos

**Capítulo 5 "Desfile de Tributos"**

POV "Katniss"

Desesperado, estresado, irritado, arto. Son unos pocos ejemplos de cómo me he sentido las últimas dos horas, solo he oído parlotear a un trio del que ni siquiera eh tenido el interés de saber cuáles son sus nombres.

En estas dos últimas malditas horas, no han parado de refregarme, untarme lociones, lavarme el pelo, afeitarme, ponerme sabe que tratamiento para las espinillas. Etc. Etc.

Además, no podía creer que todavía no hubiera conocido a mi estilista. Después de un rato, mi grupo de raros (como los había llamado) me dicen que espere aquí y salen casi corriendo de la habitación, estaba completamente desnudo, pero al estar solo no me dio tanta importancia, me recosté en la cama de la habitación y me puse a divagar en la clase de vestuario estúpido nos harían poner, seguramente ese horrendo mono de minero de todos los años.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse me pare de inmediato y pude ver a una mujer de piel morena, al instante recordé mi desnudez y trate de buscar algo con que taparme pero no encuentro nada, escucho como ella suelta una risita y siento como me voy sonrojando, volteo a mirarla, y veo que me extiende una bata con una sonrisa amable, al instante me inspira confianza, le sonrió de vuelta y acepto la bata.

-hola, mi nombre es Portia, y seré tu estilista- se presenta mientras extiende su mano, yo se la estrecho y le sonrió.

-mi nombre es katniss-

-si lo sé, quisiera decirte que tienes un valor impresionante, me impacto lo que hicieron tú y tu compañera en la cosecha- yo bajo la mirada recordando aquel momento- le tienes un gran amor a tu hermana ¿no es cierto?- me pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza, recordando a mi patito, y que tal vez no la vuelva a ver- y más que nada, un gran sentido del deber, se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu compañera- yo la miro sorprendido, no creí que ella pensara eso- no trates de mentirme, se nota en tu mirada, se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio, tanto, que has decidido que ella volverá a casa ¿no?- ella me dice esto no una sonrisa, esta mujer es muy perspicaz, yo bajo la mirada-tomare tu silencio como un si- ella se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo.- bueno dejemos eso de momento, veo que te sientes un poco incómodo con ese tema, así que hablemos de tu traje, sabes que cada año vestimos a los tributos de acuerdo al distrito del que provienen- yo asiento con la cabeza- bien pues el suyo es de mineros, y sus minas, son de carbón, así que queremos resaltar eso.- bien creo que nos pondrán los trajes de mineros- queremos que impacten- bien al oír eso sé que seguramente iremos desnudos, ya o he visto en anteriores desfiles, siento como un escalofrió me recorre la espalda.

Oigo como Portia se ríe- tranquilo, no irán desnudos- insisto esta mujer tiene que leer la mente- mira al querer que impacten queremos que no los olviden, porque desde la cosecha los tienen en la mira, son valientes, y queremos que su valentía quede en estos juegos, así que, son mineros, extraen carbón, ¿el carbón que crea? Fuego- yo abro mis ojos asustado,-tranquilo no pasara nada- ella se levanta de mi lado y se dirige a un armario que no había visto.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas después me encuentro cerca de los carruajes, vestido con una malla negra que me cubre desde el cuello a los tobillos, unas botas de cuero, cortas, y con una capa de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, Portia y Cinna planean prendernos fuego en ellas antes de que salgamos a las calles.

-tranquilo, es fuego sintético no les hará daño, Cinna y yo lo hemos inventado- me asegura Portia.

Al descubrir un poco más de Peeta, la noche anterior, me alegro de verla llegar junto con su equipo y Haymitch, lleva el mismo traje que yo pero sus botas le llegan a las rodillas, me impacta ver que no le han puesto el maquillaje excesivo típico del Capitolio, tiene un tocado en su cabello y se ve muy… hermosa.

La ceremonia inaugural va a comenzar, y están subiendo a las parejas a las carrozas, la nuestra es negro carbón, Cinna y Portia nos dirigen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse y murmurar algo entre ellos.

-¿qué piensas?- me susurra Peeta- de las capas quiero decir-

-te arranco tu capa si tu arrancas la mía- le digo entre dientes

-hecho- me responde con convicción – sé que le prometimos a Haymitch hacer todo lo que nos pidieran, pero no creo que haya contado con esto, por cierto ¿Dónde está?- me dice confundida mientras mira alrededor seguramente para buscarlo

-con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que le convenga estar cerca cuando nos prendan.-

Ambos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, seguramente los nervios no nos dejan actuar de forma racional.

La música empieza a sonar y los carruajes se acomodan, primero el distrito uno sale y detrás de ellos el dos y así consecutivamente, en pocos minutos el distrito 11 está a punto de salir, Cinna se pone delante de nosotros con una antorcha y la acerca a nuestras capas, cierro los ojos pero el calor no llega, dejo salir un suspiro y abro los ojos

-funciona, bien chicos, cabezas altas, sonrían, los van a adorar- baja del carro y al parecer tiene una última idea, nos grita y gesticula, pero no entiendo lo que dice gracias a la música.

-¿qué dice?-le pregunto a Peeta. Y por primera vez, la miro y me doy cuenta que esta resplandeciente, iluminada por las llamas falsas, ella tiene la cabeza gacha y creo que un leve rubor, seguro es por los nervios.

-cre… creo que dice q… que nos tomemos de las manos- me responde tartamudeando, yo sonrió, para tratar de darle confianza, la tomo de la mano y siento como da un leve salto, la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que me mire.

-recuerda cabeza alta y sonríe- ella se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza, yo la suelto y miro al público y me congelo, estaba tan absorto en Peeta que no me di cuenta que ya nos habían anunciado y estábamos ya en el recorrido, nos alcanzó a divisar en una pantalla gigante y me sorprendo al vernos tan impactante, el fuego nos realza el rostro, Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo. Estamos atractivos y nos distinguimos perfectamente.

Sonrió de lado y me aferro más a la mano de Peeta tratando de buscar seguridad en ella. Poco a poco, empiezo a saludar a la gente y a agarrar más confianza, oigo que por todos lados gritan nuestros nombres, cuando entramos al círculo de la ciudad, me doy cuenta que seguramente le he de haber cortado la circulación a Peeta, la tengo tan fuertemente agarrada que de seguro ya la lastime, empiezo a aflojar nuestro agarre pero ella me vuelve a apretar

-No…- me dice casi al instante- por…favor… no…. No me sueltes, por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa-

-está bien –

Llegamos a la mansión del presidente Snow y de un palco él nos da la bienvenida y empieza con el discurso a los tributos, se supone que lo tradicional es mostrar la cara de las pareja de tributos de cada distrito pero noto que la cámara nos enfoca más tiempo de lo que corresponde, con forme va oscureciendo es más difícil quitarnos la vista por nuestros trajes llameantes.

El discurso termina y emprendemos un nuevo recorrido alrededor del círculo, en ese tiempo nos mantienen enfocados solo a nosotros.

Entramos al centro de entrenamiento, y Cinna y Portia que nos ayudan a bajar, y nos quitan las capas y los tocados en llamas, Portia lo apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente noto que sigo agarrando a Peeta, poco a poco la voy soltando y cuando lo hago ambos nos masajeamos las manos.

-gracias, por sostenerme, no me sentía muy bien ahí arriba.- me dice Peeta con una sonrisa.

- no lo parecía- mentí en realidad sentí como ella temblaba, pero tengo que darle confianza - te juro que ni me di cuenta-

- eres un muy mal mentiroso- me responde riéndose.

- bueno seguro ellos no lo notaron, te quedaban tan bien las llamas que seguro no lo notaron, no le prestaban atención a nadie más que a ti deberías usarlas más seguido- ella se sonroja y me sonríe, una sonrisa llena de dulzura, y con un toque de timidez que me hace sentir muy cercano a ella.

Esto es lo que me confirma, tenía duda pero ahora ya no, ella saldrá de la arena, me cueste, lo que me cueste.

Jamás he sentido tanta convicción en mi vida, pero estoy decidido, me deuda la pagare, y si eso me cuesta la vida, que así sea.

**Hola chicos como están, yo ando estresada porque tengo mucha tarea T_T pero bueno perdón por no haberles subido el fin de semana, el sábado era día de wueba y no alcance a terminar el capítulo, el domingo me fui a ver Oz el poderoso (que por cierto llore toda la película T_T por que la niña de porcelana porqueeeeee ;w; ) bueno en fin, escribí en la noche pero dije ooo FUCK tengo que hacer mi tarea, y me puse a hacerla pero me acorde que el lunes es puente y pues no la acabe, y por eso hoy a las 9 AM les estoy terminando el capítulo.**

**Pero en fin quiero agradecerle a ** **Clary Hathaway**** ,Katyms13, Katty y a Nessieblack10 por sus reviews que me emocionan T_T chicas gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de escribir luego me sumo en la depresión y lo dejo.**

**ATTE: Kary ^^**


	6. Avoxs

**Capítulo 6 "entrenamiento"**

P.O.V "Peeta"

¡Cielos!, creo que jamás eh visto algo como esto, el ascensor que nos llevara a los alojamientos para los tributos, está hecho completamente de cristal, se ve magnifico como las personas de la planta de abajo se hacen tan pequeñas como hormigas.

Estuve tentada a decirle a Effie que subiéramos otra vez, pero creo que se oiría algo infantil. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro piso, me quedo maravillada, es muy grande y lleno de color, mi habitación es creo más grande que la panadería, tiene tantos botones que apretar que no se cual usar para ver que hace.

En la ducha hay seguramente más de 100 botones, por lo que alcanzo a ver son para regular la temperatura, jabones, champús, aceites, y las esponjas de masaje. Como no se cual apretar apretó varios al azar. Pero cuando entro a la ducha, un chorro de agua casi hirviendo, me cae en sima, grito tanto de la sorpresa como del dolor, cuando para, pienso que todo a terminado pero o sorpresa, me cae un torrente de jabón, huele a vainilla, y aunque e olor es agradable, la espuma cubre todo mi cuerpo, entonces siento como algo me empieza a tallar la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, se siente relajante, después de un rato, ya me he tranquilizado de todo el salto inicial. Siento como se retiran las cosas y me cae un chorro de agua fría, muy fría.

Salgo temblando de la ducha, y al pisar la alfombra afuera de esta siento una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, salgo rápido de ella y toco todo mi cuerpo para ver que me ha hecho, al llegar a mi cabello descubro que mi cabello está seco, desenredado y suave.

Suelto un suspiro al ver que no ha pasado nada grave, cuando llego al armario también tiene botones, pero tienen nombres de varias prendas, aprieto el que dice vestidos, después estos botones dan paso a unos que dicen varios colores escojo uno que dice "morado" luego a la vez estos dan paso a otros que dicen "informal, formal, cena, fiesta, día, noche, tarde, paseo "etc. Escojo el que dice informal y de la puerta del armario sale la ropa, la tomo y me cambio rápido, el vestido es muy bonito, corto de tirantes finos, y muy sencillo.

Con un poco de miedo, voy inspeccionando la habitación, descubro que las ventanas, se amplían o reducen partes del capitolio siguiendo órdenes mías, si susurro lo que quiero de comer, de un menú gigante, casi al instante, así que pido una taza de chocolate caliente, y un panecillo, me siento en mi cama, y disfruto de mi bocadillo.

Justo cuando estoy por acabar, tocan la puerta, al otro lado Effie me grita que es hora de la cena.

Cuando llego al comedor ya se encuentran Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, y Portia. Tomo lugar al lado de katniss, unos chicos con túnicas blancas nos traen la comida, empezamos a comer, al parecer la presencia de nuestros estilistas traen calma a Effie y Haymitch ya que durante toda la cena los dos se han tratado muy bien, no se han insultado ni gritado.

La comida esta deliciosa: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada, cortada muy finamente, fideos en salsa verde y queso con uvas negras. Los chicos con túnicas, pasan constantemente a nuestro lado, procurando llenar siempre las copas con vino y agua y que los platos siempre estén llenos, procuro no tomar vino y solo tomo agua, estamos hablando sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta muy bonita sobre la mesa y la prende en llamas, los bordes resplandecen y todos aplauden por el espectáculo, Katniss y yo nos quedamos viendo el postre con asombro cuando se ha apagado, me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-oye ¿Qué es lo que la hacen prender?¿el alcohol? – oigo que dice katniss con entusiasmo lo veo y el voltea a ver a la chica -¡Oh yo te conozco!-

Al decir esto siento como todo para de golpe y se tensa el ambiente, miro extrañada a los demás, todo están mirando a katniss fijamente.

-no seas ridículo katniss, no puedes conocer a un avox eso es ridículo- suelta Effie como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Un avox…

-¿Qué es un avox?- pregunta katniss completando mis pensamientos

-es alguien que ha cometido un delito, les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar- contesta Haymitch – seguramente es una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.- dice Haymitch cortante.

-y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablarles, a no ser que quieras darles una orden- añade Effie- por supuesto que no la conoces-

O por dios esto no es bueno, veo como katniss frunce el ceño, como si pensara algo, tal vez la conoció en una de sus salidas al bosque, o no esto no es bueno tengo que pensar en algo.

-no, supongo que no, es que…- noto como katniss balbucea.

-Delly Cartwright- suelto de repente lo primero que se me ocurre chasqueando los dedos- eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar-soy una vil mentirosa pero no pueden sospecharlo-no sabía porque, pero me di cuenta de que se parece a Delly-

Delly es todo lo contrario a la chica pelirroja de a mi lado, es regordeta, rubia de ojos azules, es como decir que el chocolate es igual que el pasto.

-si debe ser por el pelo- dice katniss siguiéndome el juego

- si también algo en los ojos.- le digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-oh bueno si es solo eso-dice Cinna y el ambiente se destensa- y si la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo, la pedí en honor por su llameante debut –

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a la sala a ver el desfile, le decimos a Haymitch que la idea de tomarnos la mano fue de Cinna.

-el toque justo de rebeldía, fue muy bonito- le dice Cinna

¿Rebeldía? Me acuerdo de las demás parejas, distantes frías, tensas, como si los juegos hubieran empezado ya, y están dispuesto a matarse entre si.

Al mostrarnos como amigos hemos destacado tanto como por nuestros trajes.

-mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento, reúnanse con migo en el desayuno y les diré como quiero que se comporten ahora vayan a dormir un poco- nos dice Haymitch a Katniss y a mí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, pero lo que paso con la chica avox me sigue rondando la cabeza.

-con que Delly eh- le digo antes de entrar.

El duda un poco luego me mira – ¿has visto el tejado?- yo lo miro extrañada e tejado que demonios tiene que ver con esto- Cinna me lo ha mostrado, tiene una vista magnifica de toda la ciudad- me toma de la mano y empieza a caminar arrastrándome con él.

-oye espera, ¿nos permiten subir sin más?-

-por supuesto – me sonríe, cuando llegamos, la vista me deja impactada, el capitolio brilla en todo su esplendor, las luces hacen que el jardín se vea hermoso, katniss y yo caminamos al borde del tejado y vemos la noche del capitolio.- le pregunte a Cinna el pro que nos dejan subir aquí sin mas, me dijo que hay un campo de fuerza alrededor del edificio, si un tributo intentara suicidarse, lo regresaría al tejado sin dañarlo – me responde, sigo sin estar segura de que podamos estar aquí.-¿ crees que nos observen?- me pregunta, yo lo miro extrañada, ¿de qué habla?.-mm ven, vamos al jardín.- cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el pasto, yo tomo una flor muy bonita que está a lado mío, la observo tratando de evitar la mirada de katniss que se está fija en mí.

-estábamos cazando, Gale y yo, de repente todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar, excepto uno solo uno, como si fuera una advertencia. Entonces los vimos, estoy seguro que era la misma chica de ahora, e iba acompañada de un chico, entonces un aerodeslizador apareció de la nada, al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza, y a la chica la atraparon con una red y la subieron. La chica nos pidió ayuda, pero nosotros no nos movimos.-

-¿te vieron?- le pregunto preocupada

-no lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso, no sé de dónde venían, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si la hubiéramos ayudado a esconderse, que de haberlo hecho a tiempo, no hubiera pasado esto, siento que es mi culpa- me dice mientras se agarra las rodillas, noto como empieza a temblar, titubeando un poco, me pongo de rodillas y lo abrazo por los hombros

-no tienes por qué culparte, no podías ayudarlos, tenías que pensar en ti, en que si te atrapaba todo se acababa, salvaste tu vida katniss, no tienes que arrepentirte de eso. Si eran de aquí, entiendo porque querrían irse, yo también quiero hacerlo, regresar a casa- le digo empezando a sollozar, pensando en mi padre y hermanos, recordando que no los volveré a ver, siento como sus brazos también me rodean, al instante siento como me tranquilizo un poco- aunque debo de reconocer, que la comida de aquí es estupenda.- digo tratando de animar un poco las cosas, de nada sirve ponerse tristes, hay que vivir lo que nos queda de buen modo. Siento como katniss ríe y me suelta un poco, me mira y se levanta, ayudándome a mí también a hacerlo.

-mejor entremos, está empezando a hacer frio, y no creo que nos convenga que nos de un resfriado poco antes de entrar a la arena-

**lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor, he tardado más en actualizar para entregarles esto y eso que estamos de vacaciones T_T lo siento mucho en serio, pero no tenía ganas de escribir, además de que estaba pensando en varias cositas que me preguntaron en los reviews y que tal vez Deva contestar **

**PUNTO NUMERO 1 (imagínenselo al estilo Adal ramones )**

Hare también en llamas y sinsajo? ** Pues fíjense que…. Lo estoy pensando, ya tengo casi toda la trama planeada, pero quiero ver cómo responden a esta primera parta y luego veré, ustedes díganme si quieren o no que las haga.**

**PUNTO NUMERO 2**

Gale, ¿será gay? **No chicas no será gay, sin embargo Gale estará muy unido a Peeta, digamos que les planeo una historia, sin embargo chicas créanme que le tengo una parejita a Gale y no es Peeta**

**PUNTO NUMERO 3**

En esta adaptación habrá triángulo amoroso? **Pues verán lo he pensado mucho y digo que no. Creo que será un completo kat x Peeta, pero también habrá la pareja de Gale, al principio dije "mmm un Peeta x Gale seria hermoso" pero luego dije "NOOOO" porque, porque ya lo dije antes le tengo algo planeadito a Gale**

**PUNTO NUMERO 4**

(Esto no me lo preguntaron pero quiero que sepan)¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió la historia?!

**Pues verán todo empezó un día que fui con mi queridísima prima la cual por ella lei la trilogía, ella me comento que se preguntaba como sonaría la voz del padre de katniss, y como sonaría si él fuera hombre, entonces ambas nos pusimos a pensar en que hubiera pasado si kat hubiera sido hombre y Peeta mujer, ese día así quedo, pero yo estuve pensando mucho en eso, y digamos que mi mentecita armo cabos y empezó a hilar toda esta historia, y por eso un día que fuimos de visita con mi abuelita, le comente a ella como quedaría y me dio su apoyo, por eso quería agradecerle, porque si no fuera por ella no estaría publicando esto. Y creo que también tengo que darle su crédito.**

**Finalmente ya para no hartarla gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, me han agregado a alertas y favoritos, por ustedes sigo esto y díganme, creen que deveria hacer también en llamas y sinsajo :3**

**Atte: kary **


	7. entrenamiento

**Capitulo 7 "entrenamiento"**

P.O.V. "Peeta"

Katniss me acompaña hasta mi cuarto, al entrar entro directamente en la cama solo en interiores, estoy muy cansada, por lo cual me duermo casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, los tenues rayos del sol que entran por la ventana me despiertan, muy lentamente, me levanto de la cómoda cama, y me dirijo hacia el baño, esta vez sí me fijo, y regulo la temperatura, la potencia del agua, y el olor de shampoo que quiero.

Termino dándome un baño relajante con agua tibia, y con un olor florar. Salgo con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, y en mi cama veo tendido el uniforme para el entrenamiento, pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero, agarro mi cabello en una coleta alta para que no me estorbe, la ropa es muy cómoda, y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, no me siento extravagante.

Cuando entro al comedor Haymitch ya se encuentra en él, me siento a su lado, y poco después entra katniss con la misma ropa que yo, que le queda mucho mejor que a mí, la camiseta y pantalones se le ajustan a su musculoso cuerpo, avergonzada de mis pensamientos bajo la cabeza avergonzada, siento como se sienta a mi lado, y para que no note mi sonrojo empiezo a servirme cosas en mi plato para desayunar.

Todos hacen lo mismo y después de un rato, en el que Haymitch se comió como 3 platos de estofado, el saca su botella de su saco y le da un largo trago y se nos queda viendo.

-bueno, vayamos al grano, ¿quieren ser entrenados untos o por separado?- nos pregunta

- ¿porque querríamos ser entrenados por separado?- pregunta katniss

-digamos que tú tienes una habilidad que no quieres que otros sepan – le responde Haymitch, no creo que haya problema en que entrenemos juntos.

-yo no tengo nigua, así que no creo que tengamos problemas- le digo a Haymitch y veo a katniss,- ya sé cuál es la tuyo ¿no? He comido más de una de tus ardillas.- le digo

Él se me queda viendo sorprendido, tal vez no creyó que mi padre nos dijera que comíamos sus ardillas.

-pues entrenaremos juntos – suelta katniss sin mas

-bueno, pues no pensaran que empezare de cero, denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer, o si no, no servirá esto para nada- nos dice Haymitch con un toque de sorna, pero que a la vez, parece que esto en realidad va en serio.

-yo no sé hacer nada- le digo- bueno claro, se hacer pan, pero no creo que eso valga en la arena- le digo con algo de sarcasmo

-lo siento pero eso no cuenta preciosa, y tu katniss, sé que tienes un buen puño, y el lanzar cuchillos no se te da mal, pero que otra cosa sabes hacer –

-se cazar, con arco y flechas- responde cortante katniss

-¿y se te da bien?- pregunta Haymitch interesado, noto como katniss vacila y se queda callado un rato.

-no se me da mal- responde simplemente

-es excelente – me apresuro a decir- mi padre siempre le compra ardillas, dice que nunca le da al cuerpo, siempre acierta justo en el ojo, igual que los conejos que le vende a la carnicera- noto como katniss se me queda viendo extrañado, por su mirada deduzco que le extraña que yo sepa tanto- además puede cazar ciervos-

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- me pregunta enfadado

- ¿Qué crees que haces tú? Quieres que Haymitch te ayude no, pues no te guardes nada, no te subestimes, puedes hacer muchas cosas- le digo con convicción porque se que el ganara los juegos.

-y tú que, te eh visto en el mercado ayudando a tus hermanos cargando cajas que ninguna otra chica soportaría su peso, además tumbas a tus hermanos con un solo movimiento de tu brazo- me dice con un tono de reproche.

-claro, y la arena estará llena de cajas mortales, que les aventare a todos, claro que no katniss, y si no te has fijado, más de la mitad de los tributos me dobla el tamaño, está claro que yo no duraría ni un día en la arena, aceptémoslo- le contesto con sarcasmo.

-no te subestimes- dice con sorna, lo cual me hace enfurecer, siento como mis mejillas se ponen calientes- quieres que te ayudemos, ¿no?, pues no te guardes nada-

-ya no tienes que repetir lo que te dije, pero ambos sabemos que yo no saldré de la arena, por algo vine, y sabes lo que dijo mi madre cuando fue a despedirse de mí, dijo "el distrito por fin tendrá un vencedor" y sabes algo, ella no se refería a mí, se refería a ti- termine de pie, y gritando todo, Effie, y Haymitch me veían fijamente, y katniss tenía el ceño fruncido, baje la mirada un poco avergonzada- mmm… creo que me iré a dormir, gracias estuvo delicioso- digo con mi voz ya un poco más calmada, doy media vuelta, y me dirijo a mi habitación, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, siento una mano sobre mi brazo, me volteo y veo a katniss detrás de mí.

-¿en… enserio te dijo eso tu madre?- me quedo sorprendida por su pregunta, tardo un poco en contestar, pero al final bajo la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas al recordar aquel momento

- si, dijo "ese chico es un verdadero superviviente", ves, ese chico, se refería a ti, y estoy de acuerdo, tu ganaras estos juegos- le digo tan fuerte como me lo permite el llanto.

-solo porque alguien me ayudo – me dice mientras me suelta el brazo

-la gente te ayudara en el estadio, estarán deseosas de patrocinarte-

-igual que a ti- me dice suavemente, me volteo enojada y lo encaro, todavía siento mis lágrimas en las mejillas.

-no lo entiendes verdad- el me mira extrañado- no entiendes el efecto que causas en las personas- me volteo antes de ver su cara, entro a mi habitación y cierro de un portazo.

Son casi las diez, así que me cepillo los dientes, me lavo la cara, y me acomodo la coleta, y cuando salgo de mi habitación, veo a Haymitch y a katniss, hablando, cuando Haymitch me ve, le dice una última cosa que no alcanzo a oír.

-bien, vamos chicos – nos apresura Effie y nos acompaña al ascensor, el cual nos lleva a un nivel subterráneo. Al salir, veo la sala de entrenamiento, todos ya se encuentran ahí formando un círculo, nosotros nos unimos rápidamente, al hacerlo una mujer alta y atlética llamada Átala nos explica el horario de entrenamiento, en cada puesto habrá un experto en la técnica, hay puestos desde como encender una fogata, camuflaje o selección de plantas, hasta tiro con arco, agilidad, combate cuerpo a cuerpo o lanzamientos de cuchillo, está prohibido practicar con otro tributo, para eso tenemos ayudantes a la mano.

Cuando Atala termina noto como todos os tributos se dispersan y nosotros seguimos en nuestro lugar, veo como katniss observa a los profesionales, noto que están en puestos de lucha, tratando de intimidar a los demás tributos, tomo a katniss de la manga de su camiseta y tiro un poco de ella para llamar su atención, el me voltea a ver un poco serio, siento como mi corazón se detiene al verlo y me pongo muy nerviosa.

-mm… por… por donde quieres empezar- le digo tartamudeando

-no sé, que tal si atamos unos nudos- me dice, yo asiento con la cabeza y lo sigo al puesto, el entrenador se alegra de que alguien vaya a su puesto, y cuando veo que katniss le muestra algunas cosas de trampas siento una gran admiración hacia él, y el entrenador esta tan emocionado que nos muestra una trampa muy sencilla que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de una pierna, estamos un rato ahí para dominar la técnica.

Mientras trataba de anudar la trampa, noto que katniss, no está poniendo mucha atención, y mira hacia el otro lado de la sala, sigo su mirada, y veo que observa el puesto de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-oye katniss- le llamo un poco bajo, él estaba tan concentrado que la trampa se desanudo al instante, yo reí un poco bajo- si quieres cuando terminemos con esto, puedes ir a entrenar en el puesto de lucha- le digo el me mira serio y baja la cabeza para seguir con su trampa

-no, no tenemos que mostrar nuestras habilidades- me dice, yo frunzo el ceño

-pero tú no tienes esa habilidad, así que puedes ir, además yo tenía ganas de ir al puesto de camuflaje, así tu entrenas un rato, y yo voy a ver que tantas cosas tienen para adornar ahí- le digo el abre la boca para protestar pero yo lo interrumpo-nada de peros, ese puesto será genial para ti así tendrás más ventajas en la arena y puedes llegar al punto de un profesional- le digo y sigo con mi trampa, siento su mirada un rato, pero termina su trampa y se va, yo sigo un rato ahí hasta que perfecciono un poco la técnica.

En el puesto de camuflaje me siento como si estuviera en la panadería, y tuviera que adornar un pastel, había pinceles, pintura, pegamento, y arias cosas como tierra hojas etc. Para camuflaje arte con el medio ambiente. Tome unos cuantos pinceles un poco de tierra y agua para crear un poco de lodo, imagine que era glaseado de chocolate como el de la panadería, y en mi brazo esparcí una buena cantidad de lodo, con uno de los pinceles empecé a definir varios rombos simulando el tronco de un árbol, me concentre tanto que casi suelto el pincel y arruino el camuflaje cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Asustada volteo para descubrir que es katniss.

-que estás haciendo-me dice un poco agitado seguramente por el entrenamiento

-ah pues, yo decoraba los pasteles en la panadería, y se me ocurrió que con el lodo, y algunas hojas podría crear algo similar al glaseado de casa- le digo sonriente

-woo- me dice sorprendido- eres muy buena en esto-

-gracias, aunque no creo que pueda glasear a alguien hasta la muerte, bueno aunque uno nunca sabe que se encontrara en la arena, tal vez aparezca una tarta gigante, la cual tenga que glasear con mermelada venenosa para matarlos a todos- le digo un poco feliz por mi broma. Aunque a él no parezca agradarle mucho, bajo la cabeza avergonzada y trato de remediarlo- pero mira- le digo poniendo mi brazo en un árbol que está en el puesto- se ve genial no lo crees-

-claro- me dice dándose la vuelta- que tal si vamos al puesto de fogatas – asiento y lo sigo.

Al terminar el día, hemos aprendido a hacer un fuego aunque con cerillas, es más difícil de lo que parece, por la noche estamos cenando y casi nadie habla de muchas cosas, más que Cinna y Effie alabando la comida, cuando terminamos de comer Effie nos manda a katniss y a mí a nuestras habitaciones, cuando entramos en el pasillo siento que katniss me toma del brazo y me lleva lejos en dirección a la azotea

-espera katniss, porque vamos afuera- le digo un poco agitada

-tengo que mostrarte algo pero no nos pueden ver- me dice mientras sigue corriendo llegamos a la azotea y el me suelta, estoy algo agitada pero lo sigo mientras camina un poco más adentro del jardín, de repente para en seco y casi choco con él, el voltea a verme muy serio, siento que me recorre un escalofrió.

-muy bien Peeta, sé que no podemos mostrar nuestras habilidades a los demás tributos, pero, no puedes quedarte con lo que sabes nada más, así que yo te ayudare- me quedo en chok ¿Qué?- así es, eh estado en el puesto de lucha, y creo poder ayudarte a que dures más de una semana en la arena- me dice con los brazos cruzados, parece que está hablando en serio.

-¿por qué querrías ayudarme? Se supone que tu única meta debería ser ganar los juegos-

-mira- se empieza a acercar a mí, noto que esta algo tenso- estoy en deuda contigo, primero el pan y después Prim, y le eh prometido que este año, habría un vencedor del distrito doce, así que ponte en posición- me dice fríamente, yo asiento temblorosa-bien lo primero que hay que hacer es ponerte en una posición cómoda pero ventajosa para poder protegerte de posibles ataques…

Han pasado los tres días de entrenamiento, y hemos visitado pacientemente la mayoría de los puestos, hemos aprendido como hacer refugios, eh aprendido a lanzar cuchillos aunque mi puntería es algo mediocre. La mayoría del tiempo la pasamos juntos excepto el momento en el que katniss va al puesto de lucha, y yo al de camuflaje, todas las noches antes de ir a dormir, él y yo subimos a la azotea a entrenar un poco de lo que el ah aprendido en el puesto.

En público, aunque Haymitch nos dijo que teníamos que parecer amigos, es difícil mantener una conversación con katniss, casi siempre que trato de hablar de algún tema con el, es demasiado cortante.

Una tarde mientras estábamos practicando como hacer un refugio, noto como una niña pequeña nos observaba desde el puesto de plantas, al parecer es la niña del once.

-katniss, creo que tenemos una sombra, creo que se llama Rue, que hacemos- le pregunto

-nada solo hablar- me dice tajante, le sonrió a la niña y ella se nos une en uno que otro puesto.

El tercer día en la hora del almuerzo, nos llaman uno por uno para nuestras sesiones privadas con los vigilantes como somos del doce, somos los últimos que quedamos en la sala, cuando llaman a katniss, el con los puños apretados se para y se dirige a la sala

-¡katniss!- le grito, él se voltea sorprendido- apunta bien-

-claro, tu muéstrales que no eres poca cosa- le sonrió con sorna y asiento.

Después de quince minutos me llaman, me paro derecha y me aliso el cabello, pero al instante en el que entro, me sorprendo al ver que la mayoría ya están algo borrachos, pero se gritan entre sí muy enojados, uno que está sentado les grita para que volteen a verme, todos toman asiento, noto que uno esta empapado completamente

-emm- les digo tartamudeando, no estoy teniendo un buen inicio, concéntrate Peeta, sé que tú puedes – me podrían permitir a algún contrincante- ellos se miran sorprendidos, pero asienten, unos minutos después un avox está a mi lado – lo siento- le digo con los labios- bien corre hacia mí como si quisieras atacarme- el avox algo tembloroso asiente y corre a toda velocidad hacia a mí, lo tomo del brazo y se lo tuerzo para inmovilizarlo, lo suelto y le voy dando más indicaciones en las que cada una les muestro como me puedo defender cuerpo a cuerpo, después de decirle al avox que se puede ir, corro al puesto de lanzamiento y tomo varios cuchillos, los aviento y logro que se encajen en partes vitales del cuerpo, después de que lanzara unos diez cuchillos los vigilantes me indican que me puedo retirar, pero al llegar a la puerta oigo que uno de ellos grita "oye no te iría tan mal si decidieras darnos una buena vista de tus atributos pequeña", sentí como me ponía roja de rabia, así que antes de analizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, corrí a los cuchillos y les lance uno, y sin fijarme donde callo, Salí de la sala hecha una furia, al llegar a mi planta, me dirijo a mi habitación, eh ignoro a Effie y Haymitch que están gritando como locos detrás de mí.

En mi habitación rompo en llanto, soy una idiota, ahora no tendré ninguna oportunidad de ayudar a katniss en la arena, tendría que haberme quedado, y tratar de hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no sé qué me paso, yo no me comporto así, pero fue tal la ira que sentí, como se atrevía a gritarme tal cosa, mis hermanos me enseñaron a jamás dejarme de nadie, y eso fue lo que hice.

Grite de impotencia agarrando mi almohada parara descargar mi ira, oigo como Effie y Haymitch gritan sin parar pero al cabo de un rato dejan de hacerlo, duro alrededor de una hora en descargar todo mi llanto, pero me quedo pensando en lo que los vigilantes harán para vengarse de mí, se aseguraran de que tenga una muerte horrible, pero antes me darán una puntuación tan baja, que nadie querrá ayudarme.

Cuando Effie toca la puerta para que vaya a cenar, estoy resignada a que no podré ayudar en nada a katniss, me levanto y me lavo la cara aunque sigo con los ojos hinchados y la cara roja, llego al comedor y en el veo a Cinna y a Portia, tomo asiento a lado de katniss, el cual me mira con cara de "que carajos te paso" yo niego con la cabeza y me decido a comer, los únicos que hablan son los adultos sobre el tiempo, pero después de un rato, Haymitch va directo al grano.

-muy bien ¿lo hicieron tan mal?-

-no creo que eso importe- le suelto con desgana

-¿como te fue a ti chico?-

-bueno, estaban tan borrachos que no me prestaban atención, asi que les dispare una flecha- nos dice con los puños apretados

-QUE, QUE – grita Effie

-pues lo que oíste, les dispare una flecha, bueno a su estúpido cerdo, uno se asustó tanto que se cayó en la ponchera –

Estoy tan sorprendida, como pudo haber sido tan tonto, siento como lágrimas de ira empiezan a salir de mis ojos.

-¡cómo pudiste haber sido tan tonto!- le grito, todos en la sala se quedan callados- no puedo creer que lo hicieras, ahora si ya nos jodimos, ni tu ni yo saldremos de la arena, ¡¿estas feliz!?-

-hey tranquila preciosa, por qué dices eso- me dice Haymitch tratando de tranquilizarme

-porque yo les avente un chuchillo-Haymitch me miro sorprendido- si se los avente, no sé si le dio a alguien pero me gritaron una obscenidad y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, eso malditos no tenían que decirme aquello-

-bueno tranquilízate- me dice Haymitch con voz dura, yo cruzo mis brazos y me siento otra vez-pues viendo que ambos son unos imprudentes, solo nos queda esperar que les den una calificación decente- ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la sala para presenciar las calificaciones, los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 obtienen calificaciones de 8 a 10, Rue, milagrosamente obtiene un 7 que me sorprendió muchísimo.

-Katniss Everdeen –oigo la voz de Caesar en el televisor- obtuvo una puntuación de- siento la tensión en el aire, veo que katniss cierra los ojos y cierra las manos en puños- 10- abre los ojos sorprendido, Effie suelta un suspiro y todos lo felicitamos

-Peeta Mellark – cuando Caesar dice mi nombre me congelo, se que me darán una mala puntuación, lo se- tiene una puntuación de…

**Y aquí les dejo queridas mías, lo se lo siento muchísimo, no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que en la pera a habido muchas cosas que hacer, mucha tarea, muchos trabajos, manualidades, practicas, luego mi maestra de cuidado del niño sano esta oca, y es super estricta, créanme ella parece que es la reencarnación de Hitler, T_T pero bueno en fin lo siento mucho por no subir capitulo pero como compensación, les dare a continuación como una pequeña descripción de nuestra queridísima PEETA MELLARK o yeah.**

**Una amiga me pregunto que cual seria la nueva personalidad de peeta al ser una chica, y la de katniss al ser un chico, pues les dire que aquí han cambiado un poquito para que la historia pudiera crearse. Pues bueno sin mas se las dejo ;)**

**Peeta Mellark**

_Peeta es una chica de 16 años, a vivido rodeada de hombres toda su vida, su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores, su madre la odia sin motivo aparente, en cambio, ha sido la luz de los ojos de sus hermanos y su padre. Lo que la ha llevado a desarrollar un carácter sociable, un poco tímido, risueña, es bastante positiva, y un poco impulsiva, la sobreprotección de sus hermanos la ha llevado a ser poco paciente en lo que se refiere bromas y juegos tontos, en cambio, la actitud de su madre, a llevado a que sea algo insegura, tiene un gran sentido del honor, y de lo que se considera correcto, defiende sus ideales, y si algo no le parece correcto, trata de mostrar que no le agrada._

_Sus hermanos al ser tan sobreprotectores, le han enseñado algunas técnicas de lucha que ellos aprendieron en el equipo de la escuela, sin embargo, a Peeta no le agrada mucho el pelear, sin embargo, su verdadera pasión es hornear junto con su padre y decorar con glaseados los pasteles que ellos dos juntos hacen, ella cree que al hacerlo, es la mejor forma de expresarse, y más si cierto cazador ve junto con su hermanita pequeña atreves de la vitrina los decorados que ella hace._

**Bueno aquí esta, que tal les pareció, no se no me convence mucho el habérselos dejado, no se si les agradara, pero si les gusta o no háganmelo saber con un review, pero quería decirles también que tal vez otra vez no pueda actualizar pronto, acabo de salir de época de exámenes, y los maestros andan medio dalay pero aun asi dejan torres de tarea, además de que este jueves para festejar a mi mami, nos iremos a cancun y pues no me dejaran llevarme la compu para escribir pero eso si planeo llevarme una libreta de anotaciones y mi libro de los juegos del hambre para que cuando ande tomando el sol aya se me ocurran nuevas ideas :3 **

**Las quiero tributos**

**Atte:**

**Kari **


	8. entrevistas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y hago esto solo por diversión y bla bla bla ( siempre se me olvida poner esto x3 )**

**Capítulo 8 "Entrevistas"**

P.O.V "Peeta"

La ruidosa voz de Effie me despierta por la mañana, me levanto tallándome los ojos, mi cuerpo todavía no asimila la calificación de ayer, un 9. Fue más de lo que pude esperar, esto me pone en la mira de los profesionales según Haymitch.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto para desayunar, llego al comedor y encuentro a Haymitch solo con un vaso de lo que al parecer es alcohol, me quedo en la puerta, dudo, no sé si pedírselo, estuve pensando en esto toda la noche, puede que sea mala idea, y aunque es deja mucho al azar, es el único modo que se me ocurre de que él pueda ganar. Volteo a ver la puerta de su habitación, está abriéndose, en ese momento la duda se disipa, corro hasta Haymitch.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le digo apresuradamente, el me mira y se para, me indica con la cabeza un pasillo cerca de la cocina, asiento y me dirijo hacia él.

- bien preciosa soy todo oídos- me dice mientras cruza los brazos.

-necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que nos entrenes por separado- el abre los ojos sorprendido- tienes que ayudarme, los dos sabemos que yo no tengo oportunidad en la arena, pero Katniss, él tiene la oportunidad, sabemos que puede hacerle frente a los profesionales, pero no con los patrocinadores, él no es bueno con la gente es huraño, y sé que le será difícil llamar la atención, porque con los chicos del uno, dos , y el once tienen suficientes máquinas de matar, tenemos que ofrecerles algo diferente.-

- sé a dónde quieres llegar preciosa, pero no como quieres lograrlo-

- lo que quiero decir es que debemos hacer que centren su atención en él, lo que propongo…-

-es un romance entre ustedes dos- Haymitch completa la frase por mí, siento el calor correr por mis mejillas

- no exactamente, pero si, no sabemos quién pasara primero, pero si él lo hace, el no tendrá ningún problema, en cambio si yo lo hago, tendrá uno que otro, él no es bueno expresando sentimientos.-

-no te preocupes preciosa, yo me encargo de todo- Haymitch sonríe de lado y me revuelve el pelo, yo sonrió.

- muy bien, estaré en mi habitación- atravieso el comedor rápidamente, gritando un simple "buenos días", azoto la puerta y pido que me manden el desayuno a mi cuarto.

P.O.V "Katniss"

Veo a Peeta correr a través del comedor, oigo como Effie exclama algo sobre lo mal que se ve correr en una habitación, Haymitch aparece poco después del lugar de donde apareció Peeta, entrecierro los ojos, esto no me da buena espina.

-¿a dónde fue?- le pregunto a Haymitch en cuanto se sienta, el me mira como si no entendiera- no te hagas el tonto, ¿a dónde fue Peeta y por qué?-

- a su habitación- responde Haymitch encogiéndose de hombros- me ha dicho que quiere entrenar por separado, nos repartiremos el día, ella y yo entrenaremos juntos d mientras tu estas con Effie, y tú y yo de 3 a 9-

Miro en la dirección donde fue Peeta.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento con Effie fue realmente fastidioso, se la paso gritando que mi caminar no era grácil, que tenía que estar derecho, me puso un libro en la cabeza y me hizo caminar una hora a través de la habitación con un libro en la cabeza, cada vez que se me caía, era una ronda de chillidos, cuando termino nuestro tiempo, salió suspirando y exclamando que había hecho todo lo que podía.

Haymitch entro después de ella frotándose la cabeza.

-Muy bien chico empecemos- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba a lado de la puerta, me senté a lado de él y dije con decisión-

- Haymitch…-

P.O.V "Peeta"

- muy bien linda ahora repite como entraras- dice Effie con entusiasmo, hemos estado practicando alrededor de unas 2,3 horas , y al parecer está contenta de mi "porte" como dice ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerme un libro y darme unos tacones súper altos, el libro me lo puse en la cabeza, y camine por la habitación, al principio fue difícil porque nunca eh usado tacones, y la sensación de que podría caer en cualquier momento no se me quito después de un rato, cuando me empecé a sentir segura pude caminar sin que el libro callera de mi cabeza, a lo cual Effie me felicito y pareció darle ánimos.

Camine desde la puerta a unos sofás individuales que estaban frente a frente uno donde estaba Effie y otro para mí, camine lento con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa "radiante" salude a Effie cortes mente y me senté como ella me había indicado.

-o por dios querida eres fantástica- exclamo Effie aplaudiendo efusivamente- estarás radiante en la entrevista, por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de Katniss- la mención de su nombre me hace prestarle realmente atención, y aunque quise preguntarle ella continuo sin más- es testarudo mal educado, no tiene paciencia – soltó un gemido de frustración.- simplemente no hacía nada de lo que le decía.-

- no te preocupes Ef él es así, pero veras que lo hará fantástico- le digo tratando de reconfortarla, aunque no lo crea necesario, pero creo que esto la satisface, porque me sonríe y se levanta.

- bueno quería, como no tengo nada más que decirte, creo que me voy, le avisare a Cinna para que venga a prepararte.

Yo asiento y en cuanto sale de la habitación me quito los zapatos y los lanzo sin fijarme donde caen, y me tiro en la cama, casi inmediatamente llegan Flavius Venia y Octavia y me apuran para meterme en la bañera me cepillan, ponen cremas, y me arreglan las uñas, hacen todo sin dejar de parlotear, trato de sofocar una risa, ya que me causa un poco de gracia que hablen sin parar y sean tan expresivos, que se sorprendan de cosas insignificantes, sigo diciendo que parecen niños, cuando terminan de quitarme todas las sustancias del cuerpo para dejarme la piel suave y brillante, el pelo sedoso y un lindo decorado de pequeñas llamas azules en las uñas, empiezan a maquillarme y peinarme, revolotean por toda la habitación exclamando que quedare preciosa.

Finalmente salen y me veo en el espejo, mi maquillaje es sencillo, un delineado negro y colores celestes que hacen que mis ojos se vean grandes y resalten, mi piel se ve pálida con un ligerísimo rubor que me da cierto aire frágil e infantil, el color de mis labios de un ligero tono rosa y brilloso hace que la imagen inocente se complete.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Cinna con una bolsa con gancho en lo cual supongo que estará mi vestido, y una caja.

-bueno que más puedo decir quedaste espectacular- exclama mientras me examina detenidamente yo sonrió agradeciendo el alago- bueno que esperamos anda pruébate el vestido.

Lo saca de la funda y me extiende un vestido corto hecho con piedras preciosas de color azul profundo puedo ver cierto toques de rojo cerca del único tirante que tiene, que está hecho de tela brillante y también de color azul. Cinna me ayuda a ponérmelo, y me extiende la caja de zapatos, son unos tacones con cintas en el tobillo más bajos que los que me hizo usar Effie, también son de color azul, y con piedras. Cuando tengo todo puesto me pongo en frente del espejo y admiro el trabajo de Cinna.

-te ves preciosa, solo puedo decir que les encantaras- Cinna me toma de la mano y me hace dar vueltas- perfecto estas lista-

.

.

.

Estamos en fila atrás del escenario, Caesar Flickerman llama uno a uno a los tributos, cada vez estoy más nerviosa, poco a poco se va acercando mi turno no es hasta que el encargado me da un empujón que es cuando me doy cuenta que es mi turno, volteo y veo a Katniss con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, camino y saludo a Caesar como Effie me enseño.

-Bueno Peeta hiciste una entrada impresionante en el desfile- dice Caesar como si estuviera impaciente.- dime Peeta, ¿cómo es que te sentiste cuando prendieron tu capa?-

-bueno al principio estaba muy nerviosa pero Cinna me aseguro de que no pasaría nada malo, así que me relaje un poco- volteo a ver a Cinna y veo que da vueltas con su dedo- es un gran estilista por dios mira el vestido que llevo, es algo sorprendente, y muy hermoso.- me levanto y empiezo a girar oigo como todos exclaman sorprendidos.

- o por dios vuelve a hacerlo- exclama Caesar doy más vueltas y me doy cuenta que las piedras de mi vestido, simulan unas llamas azules que con el vuelo del vestido parece que se extienden a mi alrededor, cuando paro final mente oigo exclamaciones y aplausos- bueno eso fue fantástico creo que ahora te has ganado el apodo de las chica en llamas.- ambos reímos un poco.- bueno no puedo aguantarme más , creo que todos queremos saber, ¿Por qué te propusiste voluntaria por aquella niña?, por lo que puedo deducir no es pariente tuyo- siento que me pongo nerviosa, trago y respiro.

- bueno, en realidad no es nada mío, pero le tengo un gran aprecio a esa niña, y pensar que viniera a los juegos, así que aquí me tienes Caesar- contesto

-bueno eres muy valiente, tú y tu compañero, por dios ambos voluntarios, que nos puedes decir de lo que veremos en la arena-

-bueno, Katniss es muy fuerte y audaz, no podrán dejar de verlo, y yo bueno les aseguro que no soy lo que parezco- Caesar pone una cara de sorpresa, y todos ríen.

-bueno hablando de chicos, hay alguien especial en casa.- pregunta con un tono algo pícaro.

-bueno, hay alguien especial, llevo enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón, aunque segura nunca se fijó en mi hasta la cosecha- todos sueltan un "aaahhh" triste.

-porque si eres una chica tan guapa- abro la boca para contestar, pero Caesar continua- por lo que eh escuchado, tienes dos hermanos mayores- yo asiento un poco confundida- apuesto a que son muy sobreprotectores, tal vez por eso no se ha acercado a ti, pero te aseguro algo, tienes que ganar, para que cuando regreses, ellos ya no piensen que tienen que protegerte- rio sin ganas

-bueno, no creo que funcione ganar.- cuando termino suena el pitido indicando que mi tiempo se ha acabado, abro los ojos, no, se supone que tenía que declararme.

-bueno creo que nos quedaremos con la duda, bueno Peeta fue un placer que estuvieras con nosotros, damas y caballeros con ustedes Peeta Mellark "la chica en llamas"- todos me vitorean y yo sonrió mientras salgo, Haymitch y Effie me reciben.

-lindo vestido preciosa, estuviste fantástica- Effie asiente, pero yo solo puedo sentir enojo para con Haymitch

- se supone que no teníamos que hablar de mi familia, porque no le dijiste bien a Caesar el enfoque ahora todo se ha arruinado- le grito, Effie suelta una exclamación, y Haymitch sonríe de lado mientras ve tras de mí, volteo y veo en la pantalla a Katniss y Caesar.

-bueno Katniss por lo que nos ha dicho Peeta, no tenemos que subestimarte, y por el 10 en el entrenamiento, podemos ver que no se equivoca, háblanos un poco de ello.-

-bueno se supone que no puedo hablar de ello así que tendrán que esperar a la arena- todos muestran su descontento y Caesar los calma.

- bueno, que esperas de la arena, ¿crees que estás listo?-

-claro, tanto Peeta como yo estamos listos y preparados, te puedo asegurar que el distrito 12 ganara este año- todos gritan eufóricos

-woo pareces muy seguro- Katniss asiente- bueno hablando de Peeta, fue impresionante como te ofreciste voluntario por ella-

-tenía que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

- no me gusta deber nada, no podía dejar que viniera sola-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-alguna vez Caesar, has sentido que debes proteger a alguien-

-claro que si –

-pues algo parecido sucede aquí- empieza a decir Katniss serio, siento que todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizan.- eh estado pendiente de ella desde que teníamos once años, no podía dejarla sola en esto, si ella venia sola no me lo perdonaría-

-¿por qué Katniss?, ¿la amas acaso?- la tensión se propaga, todos esperan ansiosos la respuesta de Katniss, ellos ven a un chico enamorado, piensan que su semblante serio y frio es por el nerviosismo, pero yo sé que no es cierto, está mintiendo, lo sé, lo conozco, y sé que él no diría algo así tan a la ligera.

-si- contesta Katniss, bajando la mirada. Casi al instante los ciudadanos del capitolio y hasta el mismo Caesar, después de la impresión.

-ustedes dos me sorprenden todo el rato que dicen gente, ¿quieren que vuelva a pasar Peeta para que responda?- pregunta y todos lanzan un grito de aprobación, yo solo puedo sentir enojo y frustración.- pero creo que no podrá ser su tiempo ha acabado- en eso suena el pitido – bueno esto fue todo con ustedes Katniss Everdeen.- todos aplauden y Haymitch me mete en un ascensor , busco a Katniss con la mirado, y veo que es arrastrado por una multitud al otro ascensor , espero a que llegue a mi planta, cuando salgo el sale después , lo agarro por el brazo, y hago que me mire, Haymitch está a su lado, solo sé que una ira me ciega.

-¡eres un idiota!- Grito exasperada mientras le suelto una cachetada a Katniss arañándole el rostro- porque lo hiciste, ahora todo se ha arruinado, con esto ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo, gracias- grito alzando los brazos

-cálmate preciosa, todo ha salido bien- dice Haymitch.

-¡como carajo es que ha salido bien!-

- crees que una niña romántica y enamorada que da vueltitas ganara patrocinadores, ellos lo que quieren es algo fuerte, un romance, con lo que acabo de hacer venderán a los trágicos amantes del distritos 12, lo cual nos ayudara a conseguir el dinero de románticos empedernidos- dice serio Katniss, su tono calmado y la ignorancia de mis planes hace que me enfurezca aún más.

Pero se que tiene razón, pero no tengo valor de decírselo después de lo que le grite, así que simplemente me doy la vuelta, y entro a mi habitación dando un portazo.

**Lo siento muchísimo T_T, se que prometi ponerme a escribir en vacaciones, y ya mero acaban y yo con un misero capitulo, pero verán, pase por momentos de estres y lo único que hice casi casi fue dormir comer y aseo de la casa, pero de repente un dia, estaba lloviendo y yo andaba asi de "que sueño" y puff me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir como loca, luego con el tráiler de en llamas que salio fue asi de oooo mi amor volviste. Pero bueno los dejo de problemas y voy al grano.**

**No se si pudieron ver, pero yo cambie el carácter de Katniss a uno un poco mas frio, intuitivo, y un poco mas confiado, con un sentido del deber muy fuerte, (creo que ya lo había dicho) por eso su necesidad de pagar deudas, sigue siendo un pésimo mentiroso, además no se si alguien de aquí haya visto full metal alchemist, pero busquen imágenes de Edward elric (el prota) y asi se supone que es la trenza de Katniss.**

**Bueno me despido gente, un beso y perdón, se que no lo merezco pero si me dejan un review me emocionare mas x3 **


	9. estrategia

**Capítulo 9 "Estrategia"**

P.O.V "Peeta"

Doy vueltas en la cama, no puedo dormir, el estruendo de la plaza, la gente festejando. Los juegos inician mañana.

Me levanto y me pongo una bata que está cerca de mi y me la pongo, salgo de la habitación y subo a la azotea, la vista del capitolio desde aquí es maravillosa, las luces se ven hermosas cuando iluminan la noche, me siento en el borde para admirar la vista, tratando de evitar pensar en lo que pasara mañana.

Pasa un rato cuando me doy cuenta de que Katniss está en frente de mí, le sonrió de lado, él se sienta en frente de mí sin decir nada.

-¿no puedes dormir?- le pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

-no, y por lo que veo tu tampoco- me dice

-perdon por la cachetada-

-no hay problema- frunzo el ceño – en serio, tal vez me lo merezca, pero recuérdame nunca volver a hacerte enojar, tienes mucha fuerza, para ser un chica.- sonríe con burla, y yo rio por lo bajo.

Nos sumimos en el silencio otra vez, ambos admirando el capitolio de noche.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

No puedo dormir, y por un intento de distraerme eme aquí con Peeta, estamos viendo al capitolio festejar. Me siento a lado de ella al borde de la azotea.

-¿estas nerviosa?- le pregunto, sé que yo sí.

-en parte, pero no podía dormir por pensar que ellos no ven en realidad todo lo que significan los juegos, en que mañana empezara todo, y que no quiero que me cambien ahí dentro-

-¿cambiarte? ¿Cómo harían eso?- le digo confundido

-no lo sé, no quiero que me conviertan en algo en que no soy-

-así que no mataras a nadie-

-si lo haría, se que llegara un momento en que luchare por mi vida y matare a alguien, aunque no tuviera mucha ventaja lo intentaría, pero quiero demostrarles, que no les pertenezco, que voy a morir ahí siendo yo misma, y ellos no podrán cambiarme- dice con una expresión decidida, yo frunzo el ceño y eso hace que sonría casi imperceptiblemente

-tu no morirás- le digo

-sabes que eso no es cierto, además no puedes permitirte pensar así- me dice mirando la ciudad, sé que es cierto, pero aun así no me hago a la idea de que ella muera, porque si yo muero, me gustaría que ella ganara. Le pongo mi mano en el brazo, pero no sé qué decir, así que solo se lo aprieto y me voy a mi habitación.

.

.

.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

Cinna me despierta por la mañana, hace que me dé una ducha rápida y me da un conjunto sencillo, me acompaña a la azotea para que nos lleven a la arena.

En el aerodeslizador una chica pelirroja me inyecta algo en el brazo, le pregunto qué es y me dice que es mi dispositivo de rastreo, el viaje dura media hora, aterrizamos en la catacumbas y a Cinna y a mí nos dirigen a lo que será nuestro modulo para prepararme, todo está nuevo, seré la única ocupante de este módulo.

Cinna me peina con mi coleta alta, y me entrega el traje de tributos, es el mismo para todos, Cinna ayuda a ponérmelo.

_-_El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas _-_-me dice- las botas son de piel suave, asi que tendrás que correr mucho- yo asiento, por último el busca en sus bolsillos y saca la insignia de sinsajo que me dio Madge y me la pone en la chaqueta a la altura del corazón.

.- ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-En el tren, la dejaste en uno de tus vestidos- oímos como llaman a los tributos para posicionarse en el tubo de lanzamiento le doy las gracias y me dirijo a mi lugar, antes de llegar habla- por cierto Haymitch me pidió que te dijera que no te acercaras a la cornucopia, y buscaras agua- asiento y me subo a i lugar, el tubo me rodea y salgo disparada al exterior, lo rayos del sol me encandilan unos segundos, pero poco a poco me acostumbro, y distingo que estamos en una planicie, llena de árboles, con un lago al este, y una montaña al norte, la cornucopia está en el centro y los tributos estamos alrededor.

Veo a Katniss a mi derecha entre nosotros otros 4 tributos, al también me mira y con la mirada señala que valla a la derecha, donde hay más árboles y hace una seña como de una araña subiendo y entiendo, quiere que trepe un árbol, asiento y miro la cornucopia, oigo la cuenta regresiva 34… 33… 32…31…

Analizo las mochilas, entre mas cerca esta de la cornucopia mas valioso es, me siento tentada a ir por una pero no puedo.

25… 24… 23… 22…

Pero no puedo correr el riesgo de no tener nada

5… 4… 3… 2…

Uno, el impulso me gana y corro por una mochila mientras corro en diagonal a los árboles, tomo dos bolsas raras, y una mochila naranja chillón y corro a donde me dijo Katniss.

Sin embargo, una persona me tira, fijo mi vista y veo al tributo del distrito 7, pone un cuchillo en mi garganta, y yo me quedo inmóvil, asi de rápido acaba, el chico levanta el brazo para clavarme el cuchillo pero su exprecion cambia, cae de bruces sobre mí

**Hola hola gente volvi lo se un cap corto pero no se preocupen estoy trabajando en el que sigue y como ya tengo la idea no creo tardarme tanto, gracias a tonks lunática y a nessie black por sus reviews chicas en serio las quiero gracias por que en serio me emociona saber lo que piensan, me creeran que casi no me gusto el anterior cap, no quedo como quería, pero me esforcé y que bueno que les agrado, en el siguiente cap, añadiré la personalidad de Katniss y por que lo vemos tan protector mhj x3 **


	10. la arena

**Capítulo 10 "la arena"**

**Peeta P.O.V. **

Katniss está enfrente mío clavando la flecha en la garganta del chico, me tiende la mano y me da la mochila del chico del 7 y una que trae el, se da la vuelta y apunta con su arco

-¡vete¡ qué esperas- me grita y yo asiento corriendo a los árboles, volteo por unos momentos y lo veo aventando flechas a diestra y siniestra a todo el que se acercara a él, veo como cato se pone a su espalda y con su espada corta a una chica que se acercaba a Katniss, impresionada sigo mi camino con las tres mochilas en mis hombros, cuando llevo alrededor de 15 minutos corriendo, empiezo a trepar un árbol, y aunque es algo difícil logro llegar a una altura considerablemente segura, me siento en una rama gruesa que parece poder soportar mi peso y respiro tranquilamente.

Reviso las mochilas para ver con que cuento, en las bolsas hay dos cuadros de plástico, en mi mochila naranja, hay unos lentes extraños, un paquete de galletas, una botella vacía, fósforos y una soga, en la del chico del 7 que es de un rojo oscuro, hay un saco de dormir, otro paquete de galletas y uno de carne seca, una camisa y calcetines, otra botella y un cuchillo. En la que me dio Katniss que es color negra, se encuentra un botiquín, un saco de dormir, un set de 6 cuchillos una botella y un paquete grande de fruta seca.

Puedo notar que eh corrido con suerte, si no hubiera sido por Katniss ahora no tendría nada y seguramente estaría muerta, acomodo todo lo que tengo en la mochila negra, pero no todo cabe y uso también la roja, y hago rollo la mochilla naranja y la meto en la roja, a pesar de que tengo muchas cosas, las mochilas son pesadas.

Espero un rato esperando que el baño de sangre termine, oigo el primer cañonazo señal de que ah terminado, con mi corazón en un puño cuento los cañonazos,8 tributos han muerto, rezo porque entre ellos no este Katniss, decido que me quedare aquí hasta que anochezca, no tengo hambre y si surge tengo una pequeña ración aquí, si no aparece Katniss seguiré, ya me ha ayudado bastante, extiendo el saco de dormir y me siento a esperar, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

.

.

.

**Katniss P.O.V. **

Mis sentidos están alerta, a cualquier señal de acercamiento tiro rápidamente, cato esta atrás mío cubriéndome la espalda. Trato de poner mi atención en la dirección en la que fue Peeta, y si un tributo trataba de huir por ahí terminaba con una flecha clavada.

Poco a poco la cornucopia se va despejando dejándonos solos a Cato Clove Marvel y Glimmer, además de los dos tributos del cuatro de los cuales no me eh molestado en aprender sus nombres.

-qué demonios está haciendo el aquí- dice el chico del 4 señalándome.

-pues que más es nuestro aliado- contesto simplemente cato, noto como el chico del 4 se va poniendo rojo.

-nunca hablamos de esto cato, yo no lo quiero a el- me señala despectivamente- es un mugriento del doce, solo será un estorbo.

-yo no creo que lo sea, akiva- interviene Glimmer cruzada de brazos- si no mal recuerdo, una de sus flechas remato al pobre chico del 5 que te estaba dando problemas-.

Akiva se voltea enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos.

-muy bien, creo que se cómo decidir esto- exclama cato con una sonrisa torcida, no me agrada esto, se voltea y nos tira dos espadas- bien peleen-

Ambos tomamos las espadas y empezamos, sus golpes van directo a atacar, mientras yo bloqueo todos sus ataques, el hace que retroceda poco a poco, analizo sus pasos y movimientos, noto que alza demasiado los brazos y estira demasiado el torzo, las piernas están muy separadas.

Rápidamente mientras ataca me agacho y con el mango de la espada lo golpeo en el abdomen lo que hace que se doble y rápidamente con el filo de la espada le corto de un tajo ambas piernas.

Akiva cae gritando de dolor y algo de su sangre me mancha la cara y el frente de la chaqueta. El esta doblándose de dolor y yo lo miro asimilando lo que acabo de hacer, oigo aplausos tras de mí, cato toma mi espada y la clava en la cara de akiva y después en su pecho, oigo el cañonazo que muestra que ha muerto.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay dudas verdad- dice cato y todos sonríen. Nos dirigimos a la cornucopia para revisar nuestras provisiones, hay comida, armas, tiendas, etc. Hay varios arcos, y carcaj de flechas, tomo un carcaj y un arco, Glimmer toma otro, cato toma su espada, Marvel una lanza, Kari un tridente y Clove un cinturón que llena de cuchillos, apilamos todas las provisiones.

-muy bien- empieza a decir Cato- tenemos que empezar a trabajar, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, preparen todo para la caza de hoy en la noche y el campamento, Kari, Katniss y yo revisaremos el perímetro buscando el rastro de algún otro tributo.- todos asentimos. Nos separamos del grupo.

-cato creo que deberíamos separarnos- el me mira con el ceño fruncido- para buscar el rastro, abarcaremos más espacio, y será más rápido- el asiente.- muy bien, Kari, ve cerca del lago, cato tu ve a los cultivos, yo iré al bosque.- cato sigue con el ceño fruncido pero no pone objeción, respiro de alivio internamente.

Doy media vuelta y emprendo mi camino, miro al cielo y veo que el sol se está ocultando, acelero el paso, voy en la dirección en la que alcance a percibir que Peeta corría.

.

.

.

**Peeta P.O.V **

Unos rayos de sol me dan directo en la cara despertándome, fijo mi vista y noto que está atardeciendo, veo a mi alrededor y recuerdo que estoy en la arena, me estiro y me siento en el tronco, un sonido me pone a alerta, miro abajo y no veo nada, pero aun así no estoy tranquila, unos segundos después Katniss aparece de entre los arboles mirando el suelo. Estoy tentada a hablarle, pero trato de asegurarme que no venga con el nadie, se para cerca del árbol donde estoy, me paro en mi rama para empezar a bajar, pero al parecer el sonido lo alerta por que inmediatamente está apuntándome con su arco.

Yo me quedo rígida en mi lugar, pero él me distingue y baja el arco, y vuelvo a respirar con normalidad, me hace un seña para que baje, y yo guardo todo y bajo, y aunque las mochilas pesen me las arreglo.

-muy bien hecho preciosa, casi logras que te maten- me dice Katniss cuando ya estoy en el suelo.

-no tienes que echármelo en cara- le digo cruzándome de brazos- gracias por salvarme-

-no tienes por qué, he decidido que este año el distrito 12 ganara- me dice mientras pone su mano en mi cabeza. Yo lo miro sorprendida- muy bien ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga ¿entiendes?-asiento- muy bien, mira durante el día quiero que caces cualquier animal que encuentres, y cocínalo lejos de aquí, usa ramas secas para que no haga mucho humo, puedo deducir que tienes botellas, llénalas todos los días y toma todo lo que puedas, ahora tenemos que buscar un lago que este lejos de él que está cerca de la cornucopia- yo asiento.

Ambos empezamos a caminar yo solamente lo sigo, después de caminar unos 10 minutos encontramos un pequeño estanque.

-perfecto, bien ahora, tendrás que dormir en algún árbol alto por la noches, no puedes dormir en tierra por que alguien podría encontrarte, tienes que escalar uno alto para que sea más difícil encontrarte. Creo que con eso será suficiente, no dejes que te encuentren e preciosa- me dice mientras da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse, yo por instinto lo tomo por el brazo y evito que se aleje, el me mira extrañado.

-¿Por qué me ayudas eh?- le pregunto

-por qué te ofreciste por Prim- me dice, pero sé que no es toda la verdad. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-no Katniss, dime la verdad, no es solo por eso, me ayudaste con la pelea, eso sería suficiente pago por lo de Prim, sabemos que quieres regresar, y si yo vivo eso lo evita, dime porque me ayudas.- le digo, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Veo como aprieta los puños en sus costados…

**Hola gente .w. estoy con un nuevo cap. más pronto de lo esperado por que mañana entro a clases y me apure a terminarlo .w. planeaba ponerlo ayer pero recibi un review en el que decía que ponía lo mismo que el libro y yo asi de hay T^T, pero dije no no pongo lo mismo, como verán estos juegos serán muy diferente, además dije, si solo escribo lo mismo no lo leerían, asi que me anime y lo termine. Y aquí esta, que le dira Katniss a peeta, juju me encantaría saber sus teorías de lo que pasara en los próximos caps, y al que le atine mmmn no se le dare un spoiler de lo que pasara al final de este fic y en el inicio de en llamas, x3 jajjajaa por que aunque tarde adaptare los tres libros a este mundo, y otra cosa, que piensan de poner un Pov Haymitch eee.**

**Y ahora la descripción de Katniss **

_Katniss es un chico serio y calculador, en algunos temas es muy ingenuo y no los capta por completo, pero al ser amigo de Gale Hawthorne no es completamente inocente. Su prioridad en la vida siempre ha sido mantener a su pequeña hermana Prim a salvo de cualquier peligro, siente un cierto recelo hacia su madre, ya que gracias a ella casi mueren de hambre al morir su padre, de pequeño él no era tan serio como ahora, hubo un tiempo en el que fue un niño alegre al que le encantaba cantar y jugar con su hermana pequeña, aunque aún ahora no puede negarle nada a Prim. Hasta dejo que su cabello fuera más largo de lo normal para un chico, solo porque a la niña le gusta trenzarlo. Su alegría se va cuando su papa muere, y su familia empieza a morir de hambre, y aunque hace todo lo posible por seguir adelante, no es suficiente, es entonces cuando la única hija del panadero le salva la vida regalándole dos panes quemados, desde ese entonces el empezó a cazar para sobrevivir ya que gracias a esa muestra de bondad por parte de la niña descubrió que podía seguir adelante, desde entonces él siempre estuvo al pendiente de aquella niña, de una forma u otra._

_Katniss se caracteriza por tener un sentido del deber muy fuerte, es muy orgulloso y no puede aceptar favores a menos de que sepa que puede regresarlos, y tras las adversidades a las que se ha enfrentado se ha vuelto más que un hermano, un padre para Prim._

**Bueno gente linda, aquí está la historia de Katniss y su descripción, que dicen, no se preocupen que luego escribiré la escena del pan más detalladamente, y otra cosa, quien quieren que muera primero, las opciones son Kari, (lo se pero no pude evitar poner mi nombre no se me ocurria nada y amo al distrito 4) Glimmer o Marvel, ustedes díganme, tengo la historia planeada para lo que venga, .w. **

**Bueno esto es todo tributos nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D **


End file.
